Moja i Twoja przyszłość
by Nimla
Summary: Każdy ma czasami dość szkoły, a co gdyby uczył nas tam np. Roy Mustang, czy Maes Hughes? AU
1. Pierwsze słoneczne dni

**Postacie należą do Hiromu Arakawy.**

**Biorę pod uwagę tylko wydarzenia z mangi i anime FMA:B**

**Miłej lektury i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach ;)**

* * *

><p>Za oknem był ciepły, słoneczny dzień, pierwszy taki po długiej, męczącej zimie. Za oknem pewnie pachniało już pierwszymi kwiatami. Gdyby usiadłoby się pod drzewem, słyszałoby się wesołe ćwierkanie ptaków. Tam by się aż chciało żyć, oddychać pełną piersią. W taki dzień powinno się siedzieć pod drzewkiem i patrzyć na niebo. A nie siedzieć w tej głupiej szkole i słuchać tego lowelasa. Taa. Stare ławki, podpisane i wydrapane, przez kilka pokoleń. Niewygodne krzesełka, na których siedzi się po osiem godzin dzienne. Zielona tablica, na której była zapisana notatka, ale Ed jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Na ścianach wisiały chyba ze trzy tablice okresowe pierwiastków, jakby ktoś dwóch nie zauważył. A nad tablicą, trochę na lewo wisiało zdjęcie Marii Skłodoskiej Curie z podpisem: "Ucz się Maria patrzy".<p>

Ich szkoła była naprawdę dobrą szkoła. Z wieloletnią tradycja, prestiżowa. Najwyższy poziom w powiecie i te sprawy. Tu przychodzili uczniowie, którzy naprawdę chcieli coś w życiu osiągnąć. Rozmyślania przerwało Edowi głos rzucanej kredy na drugim końcu sali i krzyk nauczyciela.

-Jesteście głupsi od psa mojej obecnej dziewczyny!

Jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć dlaczego, przerwał mu najpierw skrzek głośników, a później ciepły głos sekretarki.

- Dyrektor wzywa Edwarda Elrica do swojego gabinetu, powtarzam dyrektor wzywa Edwarda Elrica do swojego gabinetu.

Wszystkie oczy w sali zwróciły się ku niskiemu blondynowi siedzącemu w pierwszej ławce. Włosy zaplecione miał jak zwykle w warkocz opadający na czerwoną bluzę z dziwnym znakiem na plechach. Na nogach ciasne, czarne dżinsy i glany. Jego złote oczy, zamiast lśnić blaskiem ciekawości, jak zwykle kiedy się uczył, były znudzone, nawet bardzo. Spojrzał, pytająco na nauczyciela.

- Idź – powiedział młody nauczyciel chemii, Roy Mustang. .Był to młody, na oko dwudziesto-sześcioletni brunet. Najczęściej ubierał się w niebieską katanę I ciemne spodnie. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły blaskiem ilekroć zaczynał mówić o ogniu, lub czymś wybuchającym. Kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. - Stalowy – dodał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

Wielu nauczycieli mówiło do Eda właśnie tym przezwiskiem, jednak on szczególnie. Różne są pogłoski skąd się wzięło. Jedni mówią, że to przez nerwy, póki ktoś nie nazwie go kurduplem, był oazą spokoju i opanowania. Inni, że przez dziwne umiłowanie do stalowych zawieszek, wszelkiego typu. Teorii było mnóstwo, a pewne jest tylko jedno - przylgnęło do tego chłopaka i nie chciało puścić.

Teraz gdy szedł przez klasę w stronę drzwi słychać było szepty po sali.

- Ciekawe co znowu zrobił.

- Może znów kogoś pobił.

- Ale to dopiero trzeci dzień szkoły.

- Zbyt łatwo się denerwuje.

Szepty zakończył jeden władczy gest ich nauczyciela.

- Kontynuując, ogień powstaje w wyniku gwałtownego procesu utleniania...

Chłopak wyszedł z sali na ciemny,wąski, wysoki korytarz. Zamknął delikatnie drzwi, tak by nic im nie odleciało. I ruszył prosto przed siebie, zakładając ręce na kark. Posadzka była z ciemnego kamienia, której nawet mycie niewiele mogło pomóc. Jedno jedynie okno na tym piętrze znajdowało się dokładnie na drugim jego końcu. Można tu było dostać klaustrofobii. "Co ja tu robię" - pomyślał po raz kolejny Ed, "przecież, nie muszę się już uczyć w szkole, wszystko już przeczytałem w książkach. Mógłbym robić co mi się żywnie podoba. Ech, ten głupi obowiązek szkolny."

Ed stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektora wpatrując się w tabliczkę: King Bradley-dyrektor. Westchnął ciężko i zapukał, a gdy odpowiedziało mu zwyczajowe chrząknięcie, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do dobrze znanego, umeblowanego dość skromnie, gabinetu. Przy jednej z ścian stała szafa z nieznaną zawartością, zaś resztę ścian ozdabiały szable. Szable małe, średnie, duże, bardziej lub mniej zakrzywionej, z ozdobną rękojeścią, z prostą. Chłopak próbował je kiedyś zliczyć, w czasie jednego z kazań o swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu. Naliczył ich 21. Na samym zaś środku stało proste biurko z jasnego drewna, a za nim na obrotowym krześle obitym czarną skórą siedział dyrektor we własnej osobie – mężczyzna blisko sześćdziesiątki, z czarnymi włosami, w których próżni było doszukiwać się choćby śladu siwizny i niezmiennie, z niepasującą do funkcji, piracką opaska na jednym oku.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, mój chłopcze?- westchnął znużonym głosem, podczas gdy Ed siadał na prostym krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Dać spokój? - burknął blondyn.

- Ech, same utrapienie z tobą, przecież jesteś przecież mądrym chłopakiem.

- Nazwali mnie kurduplem, maluchem, Tomciem paluchem! - Chłopak przerwał znany mu dobrze wywód i zaczął się nawet rozkręcać w swoim słusznym gniewie.

- Ech – westchnął dyrektor i pokręcił głową. - W sumie niewiele więcej jest w stanie wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. Nie wezwałem cię jednak po to by prawić dobrze ci znane wywody. - Stalowy podniósł z zaciekawieniem brew. - Otóż niedługo przyjeżdżają do nas uczniowie z wymiany z Xing. Będą bawić u nas przez pół roku, nie chciałbym byś sprawił im jakąś przykrość. - Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane z absolutnie śmiertelną powagą, przy której nawet Ed'owi odechciało się pyskować, więc tylko pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

- To dobrze - Powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem dyrektor. - Nie chcemy, żeby wyjechali przed czasem. Możesz wrócić na lekcje, tylko to od ciebie chciałem.

Chłopak wyszedł z gabinetu i wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę sali od chemii, jednak zaraz zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos. Głos mrożący krew w żyłach, zimny jak lód na dalekiej północy, skąd pochodziła jego właścicielka. Olivier Armstrong, wicedyrektorka stała za nim.

- Nie spieszy się zbytnio panu na lekcje.

- Już idę, po prostu mam takie krótkie nóżki...- Po tych słowach zagryzł zęby, że też sam to musiał przyznać. Po czym prawie pobiegł do klasy.

Przykładami reakcji egzotermicznych są: spalanie magnezu... - Nauczyciel zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć wejścia Edwarda do klasy. Kontynuował swój wywód, jak zwykle o czymś co miało coś wspólnego z ogniem i wybuchami. Nie bez powodu otrzymał przezwisko płomienny.

Blondyn usiadł na swoim miejscu i odezwał się do Winry, siedzącej za nim.

Co mamy następne?

Ta podniosła wzrok znad fascynujących gryzmołów na marginesie zeszytu. Spojrzała na niego, a po chwili zastanowienia odparła.

- W-f.

- O nieee - jęknął chłopak. - Znowu godzina wyjęta z życiorysu na słuchanie przechwałek Armstronga na temat swojego umięśnienia, jakim cudem on jest bratem wicedyrektorki. - Nagle poczuł uderzenie kredy na karku.

- Stalowy nie pozwalaj sobie! Umów się z nią po lekcjach! - Ed spalił buraka, odburknął coś pod nosem i zaczął udawać, że słucha.

Po skończonych lekcjach Winry i Ed siedzieli na murku przed szkołą. Niezbyt dużym budynkiem z czerwonej cegły. Do głównego wejścia wiodła brukowana ścieżka zakończona bramą rodem z Aushwitz, tylko napis się nie zgadzał: "I Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Marii Skłodowskiej Curie w Resembool". Czekali jak zwykle na Al'a. Wielkie, stare drzwi z mosiężną klamką otwierały się co chwila, ale Al'a ani widu ani słychu. Ed machał w powietrzu nogami śmiejąc się beztrosko.

- Co ci tak wesoło, kurduplu?

Ed natychmiast zapomniał, że cokolwiek go bawiło i bardzo niechętnie spojrzał w stronę, z której padły słowa. Obok niego stał wysoki chłopak z czarnymi dredami. Ubrany był w ciasne czarne spodnie i bluzkę, a na głowie miał opaskę przytrzymującą włosy. Usta wykrzywiał strasznie wredny uśmiech. Niestety Ed znał go, chodzili nawet do jednej klasy, czego szczerze nienawidził. Obok stała piękna dziewczyna z długimi czarnymi lokami, ubrana na tyle skąpo by było widać jej dziwny tatuaż na klatce piersiowej o który często wkurzali się nauczyciele i dyrekcja. Byli bliźniakami, choć sporo się różnili. Jak zwykle towarzyszył im niski i gruby młodszy brat. Był łysy i brzydki, ale z powodu starszego rodzeństwa, wszyscy bali się mu dokuczać.

- Ech, to znowu wasze rodzeństwo - mruknęła Winry i zanim zdążyła zatrzymać przyjaciela ten łapał już Envy'ego za bluzkę.

- Kto tu niby jest kurduplem!

- Haha, co zazdrosny jesteś o mój wzrost?

- Ja?! Nie mam Ci czego zazdrościć!

- Envy- jego siostra Lust położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Uspokój się, bo ojciec znów będzie wściekły - zaciskała rękę coraz mocniej, aż jej brat zrobił krok w tył.

- Jestem głodny -odezwał się Gluttony.

- Już idziemy do domu, prawda, Envy?

- Taa.- mruknął zapytany i spojrzał na blondyna morderczym wzrokiem.

Gdy odeszli, Ed zobaczył swojego młodszego brata wychodzącego ze szkoły. W przeciwieństwie do Ed'a, pn włosy ścinał na krótko. Ubierał się najczęściej w koszule i dżinsy. Na nogach nosił trampki. I nie, nie był hipsterem. Pomachał mu i już za chwilę opuszczali bramę szkoły, kierując się w stronę domu. Mogli w sumie dojeżdzać tam autobusem, bo ich domu stały na uboczu, ale lubili chodzić tam piechotą I rozmawiać o wszystkim I o niczym, byli w końcu przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Al właśnie zaczął jedna z takich rozmów.

- Braciszku, co znowu narozrabiałeś, że Cię wzywali?-

- Nic. - odpowiedział Ed zupełnie nonszalancko, zakładając ręce na kark.

- Nie wierzę Ci, no powiedz nam!

- Ech, dyrektor kazał mi dobrze się zachowywać, bo przyjeżdżają uczniowie na wymianę – powiedział w końcu.

- Co naprawdę?! - krzyknął podekscytowany Al.

- A faktycznie, zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, jedna dziewczyna będzie mieszkać u mnie- wtrąciła się Winry

- Co?! - Krzyknęli oboje na raz, robiąc przy tym tak podobną minę, że dziewczyna roześmiała się.

- Dziewczyna ma na imię May i jest w wieku Al'a. Chyba będziecie w jednej klasie. Z tego co wiem interesuje się medycyną i lubi pandy.

Ciekawe zainteresowania – powiedział raczej do siebie młodszy Elric.

Gdy doszli do rozstaja dróg, gdzie się zazwyczaj rozstawali, postanowili wykorzystać trochę tej cudnej pogody. Położyli się w cieniu drzewa,gdy byli mali, lubili się na nie wspinać. Nazywali je swoja bazą. Leżeli i patrzyli na leniwie przepływające pojedyncze chmurki. Tylko Ed miał cały czas poirytowana minę.

- Wkurzają mnie!

- Nie da się tego ukryć, Ed - Winry jako jedna z niewielu nie używała prawie wcale jego przezwiska.

Po tych słowach cała trójka już nic nie mówiła i po prostu leżała trochę przysypiając. Nie spieszyli się domu, bo i po co.

* * *

><p><strong>Oto pierwszy rozdział. Piszcie jak się podobało i krzyczcie, jak coś się nie będzie miało sensu :)<strong>


	2. Wiosna w powietrzu

**Oto kolejny rozdział, pisane z Sabatonem i Systemem w tle :)**

* * *

><p>Biologii z Tuckerem, nijak nie można było nazwać zwykłą lekcją. Już sam wygląd sali i jej umiejscowienie były nietypowe. W piwnicy, na samym końcu korytarza, za szatniami, za małymi drzwiczkami. Gdy się do niej wchodziło, można było dostać ataku klaustrofobii, ławki ledwo się tam mieściły. Na ścianach obłożonych brudno żółtymi kafelkami biegły rury. Na wielu półkach były słoje z czymś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym. Lecz to nie one budziły największy niepokój. Były jeszcze małe drzwi do kantorka, żaden uczeń nigdy tam nie był, wszyscy śmiałkowie bali się, że już stamtąd nie wyjdą. Gdy siedziało się w ostatniej ławce ta jak Ed, można było co jakiś czas usłyszeć stamtąd dziwne dźwięki. Bardzo cichutkie, jak kapanie wody w sąsiednim pokoju. Nito płacz dziecka, ni to szczekanie psa. Sam nauczyciel pytania o ten kantorek zbywał milczeniem, a wszyscy którzy nigdy nie słyszeli tych dźwięków, nie wierzyli w opowieści o nich. Tak, to nie była zwykła lekcja.<p>

Sam Tucker wydawała się miłym, starszym jegomościem o rudych krótkich włosach. Na nosie miał duże, okrągłe okulary. Dziś miał na sobie brązową koszule i dżinsy. Skończył studia medyczne i czasem dorabiał jako lekarz. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że miał małą córeczkę, co choć trochę działało uspokajająco. Może jednak ich nauczyciel nie był taki podejrzany? Przecież wszyscy pamiętali, że jego żona zmarła rok temu na jakąś dziwną chorobę. Tak, Resenbool było małym miasteczkiem i nie wiele mogło się tu ukryć. I mimo, że Ed wraz z Alem, zajmowali się kiedyś małą Niną, to jej ojciec zawsze był dla nich podejrzany.

Ed jak zwykle nie słuchał lekcji, o niemal wszystkim co Tucker mówił na lekcji, chłopak wiedział już dawno. Lubił biologię i często startował w konkursach, a materiał do nich potrzebny, przewyższał o dużo ich poziom na lekcji. Siedział oparty o ścianę i czytał książkę. Nagle podniósł zainteresowany głowę, gdy ktoś z jego klasy wtrącił pytanie. Niestety był to Envy, ale Ed usłyszał ostatnie słowo z pytania: „alchemia".

- Alchemia to bezpośredni przodek, współczesnej chemii. Jest to nauka zaczynająca się w starożytnym Egipcie, a kończąca się w siedemnastym wieku. Z biologią nie ma zbyt dużo wspólnego, po za tym, że kamień filozoficzny, miał leczyć nieuleczalne choroby. I ponoć wskrzeszać zmarłych. - Ostatnie zdanie dodał już o wiele ciszej. Po tych słowach odchrząknął i podjął przerwany wykład. „Alchemia"- chodziło Ed'owi po głowie. „Trzeba przyjrzeć się temu bliżej". Słyszał co prawda o tym, ale nigdy nie interesował się tym bardziej. Do końca lekcji nie podnosił wzroku znad książki.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wcale nim by się nie przejął gdyby nie lekkie pacnięcie w głowę. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę, Winry. Miała na sobie jasno zielony top i krótką spódniczkę w zielono białą kratę. Na nogach, jak zawsze, nieśmiertelne glany. Długie blond włosy, upięła w wysoki kitek odsłaniając trzy metalowe kółka w uszach, prezent od Ed'a na szesnaste urodziny. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego wyczekująco.

- Co się mi się tak przyglądasz? – Zapytała, mrużąc lekko oczy.

- Nic - mruknął, odwracając wzrok i wstając.

Zbliżały się urodziny dziewczyny i zastanawiał się co też może jej kupić. Po głowie chodziły mu tylko nieuchwytne zamysły. Westchnął cicho i zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię, zawieszki zagrzechotały. Jakiś nabój, klucz do niewiadomo jakiego zamka, mini kosę z maleńkimi czaszkami na rękojeści, parę łańcuszków. No i przypinki z serii „literożerca", Hannibal lektur" itp.

- Co czytasz, że aż tak cię wciągnęło?

- Hę? – Ed przerwał rozmyślania o prezencie – A, Szpiedzy, wywiady i tajne służby. Czyli o wywiadzie w Izraelu.

- Aha - mruknęła Winry, nie bardzo wiedząc, co lepszego mogła powiedzieć - Chodź ze mną do biblioteki, potrzebuje porady co przeczytać.

- Jasne – Ożywił się nagle Ed.

Gdy Winry stała przed półką którą polecił jej Ed, chłopak rozmawiał z bibliotekarką. Niską, młodą kobietą o jasnych krótkich włosach. Blondyn nigdy nie widział, by szukała czegoś w spisie. Na pytania o książki zawsze odpowiadała z pamięci. Zazwyczaj była dość nieśmiała, ale braci Elric lubiła, prawdopodobnie za ich zamiłowanie do książek.

- Masz coś o Alchemii?- Ed był z nią już po imieniu.

-Hmm, u nas nie ma. Ale była kiedyś w bibliotece publicznej.- Powiedziała po mniej niż sekundzie namysłu. „Z swoją pamięcią jest trochę przerażająca"- przemknęło blondynowi przez głowę, gdy Winry wypożyczała książkę.

Gdy szli przez dziedziniec, z powrotem do budynku szkoły minął ich Al, zmierzający do sali gimnastycznej.

- Cześć, nie czekajcie dziś na mnie, pomagam koledze z matmy.- Powiedział i od razu ich minął.

Ed odwrócił sie za nim, ale ten już wchodził do szatni.

- A temu co znowu? – Mruknął pod nosem.

Gdy mijali ich chłopacy z jego klasy, których Ed w większości nie znał, zauważył coś. Większość z nich przyglądało się Winry z dziwnym wzrokiem, niektórzy nawet oglądali się za nią. Zastanowiło to chłopaka, czy wcześniej nie zauważył, że tyle chłopaków ogłada się za jego przyjaciółką?

Po skończonych lekcjach, Ed wyciągnął Winry na miasto, żeby poszła z nim do biblioteki. Sheska nie kłamała, mieli książkę o alchemii. Stary, szary i mocno zużyty tom „Podstawy alchemii" wyglądał dość tajemniczo i chłopak wyczuwał już zerwaną noc. Szli przez miasto, niezbyt przyjemne o tej porze roku. Niedawno stopniał śnieg, który odsłonił wszystkie ukryte pod nim brudy. Świeciło słońce, dodają choć odrobinę koloru szaremu miasteczku. Ed przyglądał się z ukosa dziewczynie, której delikatny wiosenny wiatr rozwiewał lekko włosy. „Kiedy ona przestała być dziewczyną, a stała się młoda kobietą?"- Przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się, po Winry. Nie zoorientował się nawet gdy ta to zauważyła.

- Co mi się tak przyglądasz? Już drugi raz cię dziś na tym łapie!- Powiedziała karcącym tonem łapiąc go za kaptur by nie wlazł na ulicę.

- Aaa, to nic, tak tylko… No wiesz, tego… To nowa spódniczka? – Ed spalił buraka próbując ratować sytuacje. Oczywiście nie powiedziałby jej, że szuka w niej tej małej dziewczynki którą znał. Że nie wie kiedy stała się kobietą. A te wszystkie myśli skutecznie blokowały sensowne argumenty.

- Nie- westchnęła dziewczyna przyglądając się mu badawczo. Kiedy ten rzucił się przed siebie, gdy włączyło się dla nich zielone światło. „Od kiedy on ma tak szerokie plecy"- przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy pobiegła za nim.

- Chodźmy szybko do domu.- powiedział, nie odwracając do niej twarzy. „On nadal jest tym samym nieśmiałym chłopcem"- przemknęło jej przez głowę i trochę się uspokoiła.

Nie pomylił się co do książki, w nocy spał może z dwie godziny. Jego głowa rano parę razy prawie wylądowała w płatkach.

- Co to za książka była?- Spytała ich mama z uśmiechem patrząc na Ed'a.

- O alchemii…- Powiedział Ed, drapiąc się po karku z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- No tak, co chwila coś nowego- powiedziała mierzwiąc mu włosy.

-Mamo! Przestań tak robić, nie mam już sześciu lat- powiedział chłopak strząsając rękę matki z swojej głowy.

- No tak, ale warkocza sam sobie nie zapleciesz- powiedziała lekko się śmiejąc, po czym zaczęła zaplatać mu włosy. Jej syn mruknął tylko coś niezrozumianego i pozwolił zapleść sobie włosy.

Wyszli na już trochę mniej pogodny dzień. Na niebie było mniej więcej tyle samo chmur co niebieskiego nieba. Ale nie wyglądało na to, że ma padać. Szli polną drogą, a po obu stronach drogi witała ich już coraz bardziej zielona trawa. Na drzewach pojawiały się pierwsze nieśmiałe listki. Wiosna zastępowała już zimę pełną parą. Nawet już nie było tak zimno, bracia Elric odważyli się wyjść już bez kurtek, ale Winry założyła swój czarny, lekki płaszcz. Było im naprawdę dobrze.

-Winry?- zagadnął dziewczynę Al.- Kiedy przyjeżdżają ci z wymiany?

-W przyszły poniedziałek – Powiedziała dziewczyna sennym głosem, wystawiając twarz ku nieśmiałemu promykowi słońca. – Oby ich przywitała miła pogoda – dodała po chwili.

* * *

><p><strong>Nie zapomnijcie, ze komentarze pobudzają wene ;)<strong>


	3. Nowi przyjaciele, nowi wrogowie

**Ten rozdział pojawił się wyjątkowo szybko, ale ostrzegam, nie zawsze tak będzie! (Jeżeli ktoś tam jest i to czyta) ^^**

* * *

><p>Stali na obskurnym peronie w Resenbool. Jedyny peron z trzech, z którego odjeżdżały pociągi. W dwóch kierunkach, na wschód, lub zachód. Zadaszenie, które pamiętało początki lat 60, było mocno dziurawe i siąpiący kapuśniaczek przepływał przez nie swobodnie. Ed, Winry i Al, siedzieli stłoczeni na jedynej ławce, a dokładniej na tej połowie, która była sucha. Spoglądali na brzydki, niegdyś biały, budynek dworca. Po chwili podnieśli z nadzieją głowy, gdy rozległ się skrzek głośników.<p>

-Po…ąg z Ce... City wje…ący planowo o go…inie sie...mna...ej, przy…ie z opóźnieniem około pię…stu minut.

-Ech… Może wejdziemy do środka, tam dach jest jeszcze cały – mruknął lekko znudzony Al.

W środku na brązowej ławce podpisanej przez pół miasta siedziała ich koleżanka z klasy. Lan Fan, ubrana była w czarne bojówki i ciemno szary płaszcz. Wzrok miała wlepiony w ziemie, a wysoki kok umożliwiał zobaczenie słuchawek w uszach. Winry podeszła do niej i lekko dotknęła ramienia, na co dziewczyna zareagowała gwałtownym uniesieniem głowy. Ukazała tym samym swoje trochę wschodnie rysy. Podobno jej matka, wróciła z małą Lan z podróży do Xing. Nie chciała nic mówić o jej ojcu, ale nazwisko miała po nim. Przyjechał też dziadek małej. Ten często uczył ją o państwie Xing. Teraz wyciągała jedna słuchawkę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czekasz tu na kogoś?- Zagadnęła ją Winry siadając obok.

- Tak, dwójka bliźniaków z wymiany ma u mnie mieszkać – powiedziała dziewczyna, wyjmując druga słuchawkę.

-Naprawdę?! Super, u mnie będzie mieszkać Dziewczyna imieniem May. – Ucieszyła się Winry. – Słyszałaś, że ich pociąg ma pięćdziesiąt minut opóźnienia?

- Co? No ładnie ich Amestris przywitało, nie ma co- westchnęła brunetka opierając się o ścianę za nimi.

Gdy ich koleżanki rozmawiały, chłopacy wgapiali się przez rozpaczliwie brudne okno na peron. Na peron na który właśnie wieżdżał pociąg, z kierunku Central City.

- Hej, dziewczyny, nasz kraj jest nie taki zły. Właśnie wynaleźli teleport – Odezwał się lekko zdziwiony Ed.

Po tych słowach cała czwórka wybiegła na peron, na którego środku stała lekko zdezorientowana trójka ludzi w ich wieku.

- Hej! - Krzyknęła w biegu Winry machając do nich ręką.

-Hej - Odezwała się jedyna dziewczyna z śmiesznym akcentem. Była o wiele niższa od swoich kolegów, którzy wyglądali jak dwie krople wody. Ubrana była w dżinsy i czarną kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. Włosy miała upięte w dwa koki po bokach, co sprawiało, że wyglądała trochę dziecinnie. No i uśmiechała się promiennie do Winry. Tak samo jak jeden z braci. Drugi nie był już taki wesoły. Minę miał jakby był tu za karę. Oboje ubrani byli w czarne szarawary, ale jeden miał jasno brązową kurtkę, a drugi czarną. Ten z uśmiechem odezwał się pierwszy.

- Witam. Nazywam. Ling Yao. – Każde słowo mówił oddzielnie i starannie, widać, chciałby go dobrze zrozumiano. Mimo, że uczyli się Amestrijskiego już o dłuższego czasu, Ling miał z nim problemy. Ten z podłym grymasem twarzy nawet się nie odezwał. Jego brat oparł się o niego ramieniem.

-Przepraszam za niego. On jest zmęczony. - Mówił dalej po woli - On jest Greed. – Chłopak dodałby pewnie coś jeszcze, ale jego brat strzepnął mu rękę z ramienia i powiedział coś w ich języku.

Wtedy udało się wtrącić do rozmowy gospodarzom.

- Hej, ja jestem Winry, a ci dwaj to Ed i Al.- powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując po kolei palcem na swoich przyjaciół. Wzrok Lan, skutecznie zniechęcił Winry, by i ją przedstawić.- May, to ze mną pisałaś.

- Ja jestem Lan Fan – Przedstawiła się po Amestrijsku, a potem dodała coś powoli w języku państwa Xing, po tych słowach uśmiech Lina poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a na twarzy Greeda można było dostrzec cień uśmiechu. – No to chodźmy – dodała z uśmiechem.

Gdy May chciała chwycić swoją walizkę Al ją uprzedził i poniósł ją za dziewczynę.

Wszyscy, chyląc głowy przed deszczem, ruszyli przed siebie. Zaraz za dworcem Lan, wraz z bliźniakami poszła na wprost, a reszta odbiła w lewo ku przystankowi. Stanęli pod o dziwo całym dachem Winry zaczęła opowiadać nowej współlokatorce o zapowiedzi spóźnionego pociągu. A Al stał za nią i gestykulował do jej słów. Na co dziewczynka reagowała salwami śmiechu, kiedy blondynka zorientowała się kto stoi za nią, wyciągnęła niewiadomo skąd klucz francuski i trzasnęła nim kolegę po głowie.

- Auć! Winry jakim cudem Ty go zawsze masz przy sobie? – Wykrzyknął Al z grymasem łapiąc się za bolące miejsce, ale cały czas z uśmiechem na ustach. Przez ten dziwny wyraz twarzy wszyscy wybuchneli jeszcze większym śmiechem. Tak głośnym, że zagłuszyli deszcz uderzający w plastikowy dach przystanku.

- Winry, mówiłaś, że lubisz mechanikę i chcesz iść na studia z tym związane, ale nie wiedziałam, że nosisz klucz ze sobą. – Powiedziała ocierając łzy śmiechu May. Mówiła o wiele lepiej niż jej starszy kolega.

- No tak jakoś wyszło – Odpowiedziała Winry drapiąc się po karku.

- May? – Zagadnął dziewczynę Al.

- Tak? – Obywatelka państwa Xing podniosła pytająco brwi.

- Słuchaj, opowiesz mi trochę o swym państwie?

- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna ciepło.

Autobusy w Resenbool nie były zbyt urokliwe. Gdy nadjeżdżał mimo deszczu szybciej go można było usłyszeć niż zobaczyć. Siedzenia w środku obite były czerwonym materiałem, który na niektórych siedzeniach był podarty. Ale Al i May zaangażowani w swoją rozmowę nie zwrócili na to uwagi i usiedli na pierwszych wolnych siedzeniach Z uwagi na pogodę w autobusie jechało więcej osób niż zwykle, więc gdy Ed z Winry weszli, zostało tylko jedno miejsce. Ed zrobił minę nieszczęśnika i wpuścił koleżankę na to miejsce, ta widząc jego minę szturchnął go palcem pod żebra. Na co chłopak uśmiechnął się wesoło. Tak, mimo zepsutej pogody humor dopisywał całej czwórce.

Gdy wysiedli z autobusu i doszli do rozstaju Al tak zagadany poprowadziłby May do swojego domu, ale Ed chrząknął głośno i krzyknął za nimi z wredną miną.

- Ej gołąbeczki! Nie zapominajcie, że mieszkacie osobno! – Po tych słowach tym razem starszy z braci dostał kluczem po głowie. Po chwili usłyszał syk Wiry do ucha.

- Bądź miły dla May.

- Dobrze, dobrze – chłopak podniósł ręce w geście pojednania, by znów nie oberwać niebezpiecznym kluczem. W tej samej chwili stanął przed nimi zakłopotany Al.

- Przepraszam zagadaliśmy się – tłumaczył się blondyn.

May wzięła od niego swoją walizkę.

- Dziękuję, do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziała podążając za Winry.

- Pa! – Odkrzyknęli za dziewczynami chłopcy odchodząc w stronę swojego domu.

Gdy byli po za zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu Winry, Ed zaczął nabijać się z młodszego brata.

- Zakochana para!

- Nieprawda, braciszku! – Próbował się bronić Al, ale jego zarumieniona twarz wskazywał coś innego.

- Ha! To było od pierwszego wejrzenia! – Jego starszy brat nie dawał mu spokoju.

- A jak Ci się układa z Winry? – Spytał Al z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Gdy Ed spalił buraka weszli do domu i skończyli temat.

- Cześć mamo! – Krzyknęli równocześnie.

-Witajcie w domu! – Odkrzyknął im ciepły głos matki z kuchni. Rozebrali się z mokrych kurtek i butów, po czym weszli do kuchni. Było to spore pomieszczenie, ściany wyłożone były deskami w tej niewielkiej części gdzie nie było żadnych szafek i półek. Na tych ostatnich stały słoiki z dżemami, kompotami, lub po prostu puste słoiki czekające na swoja kolej. Po środku stał duży stół, a na jego środku stały dwie parujące miski. Gdy chłopcy podeszli bliżej ich twarze rozświetliły się w uśmiechu. W środku dojrzeli ich ulubiony, robiony przez ich mamę ramen.

- Smacznego – krzyknęli równocześnie i zaczęli pałaszować. A w tle towarzyszył im dźwięczny śmiech ich mamy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! I jak zwykle zachęcam do komentowania :)<strong>

**No kącik twórczego marudzenia:**

**Wena: Patrz co wymyśliłam**

**Ja: Nie, no to będzie wredne...**

**Wena: Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze**

**Ja: No dobra, ale jak co, to o złego to nie ja**

**Poczujcie się ostrzeżeni, moja wena planuje coś złego! **


	4. Pierwsza randka

Pogoda poprawiła się dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Znów wyszło słońce, ogrzewając wyciągane ku niemu twarze. Siedzieli na swoim ulubionym miejscu, pod niedużym dębem na krańcu dziedzińca ich szkoły. Nad nimi powiewały świeże, jeszcze nie w pełni ukształtowane liście. Lubili tu siadać, gdy było ciepło. Zazwyczaj siedzieli tu tylko bracia Elric i Winry, czasem dołączą do nich Lan. Jednak teraz siedzieli z nimi May i Ling. Wszyscy wyjęli swoje drugie śniadanie i zaczęli je konsumować z apetytem. Ed po zjedzeniu jednej położył się I patrząc w niebo zwrócił się do nowego kolegi z wymiany.

- Ling?

- Mów mi Lin. – Poprosił szybko chłopak przerywając koledze w pół słowa.

- Okej, Lin. Gdzie się podział twój brat? – Kontynuował Ed – widziałem go na krótkiej przerwie, śmiał się z paczką Env'iego.

- Ach, Greed. Widzisz jesteśmy bliźniakami. Ale my nie możemy się dogadać. Bardzo się różnimy. Rzadko znajdujemy sobie wspólnych …

- Znajomych? – Podsunęła mu Winry.

- Tak, tego słowa szukałem. – Zaśmiał się lekko podenerwowany Lin.

- Niezbyt podoba mi się fakt, że poszedł akurat do tego pokraki. – Powiedział Ed, cały czas leżąc z głową na swoim plecaku. Po chwili przymrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, do nikogo konkretnego, jakby do słońca. A obok niego May i Al rozmawiali z ożywieniem o tradycjach jakiegoś święta w państwie Xing. Winry zaś uczyła Lina wymawiać jakieś łamańce językowe.

- Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie, a nie trzcina brzmi w chrząszczu! – Krzyczała Winry z udawanym oburzeniem.

- To może coś łatwiejszego? – Odparł chłopak jakby z pełnymi ustami.

Ed otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na niego, potem na miejsce gdzie zostawił swoją kanapkę, potem znów na niego. Zerwał się od razu i palnął chłopaka w tył głowy sprawiając, że ten zaczął się krztusić.

- Ty pędraku! To moja kanapka! – Wrzasnął Ed zwracając na siebie uwagę całego towarzystwa.

- Braciszku, spokojnie, jak chcesz możesz wziąć moją. – Al próbował opanować gniew swojego brata.

- Daj mi tą kanapkę, wpakuję mu ją do gardła jak jest taki głodny! – Krzyczał cały czas starszy z braci, a Lin przełknął ostatni kęs nie swojej kanapki.

- Ups, sorki stalowy – Powiedział uśmiechając się sie z zakłopotaniem.

- Ups? Ja ci dam ups – Ed wyrwał mu swoje pudełko śniadaniowe i zajrzał do środka, choć wiedział, że przywita go tylko pustka. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów, wyciągnął palec w stronę ucznia z wymiany.

- Wisisz mi dobrą kanapkę! – Powiedział poważnym tonem, na co wszyscy po za winowajcą wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

- Dobrze, kapitanie! – Powiedział Lin coraz wyraźniej dusząc śmiech. Po chwili wszyscy głośno sie śmiali, a Ed siedział po środku z oburzoną miną. Po chwili podeszła nich Lan przysiadając się w ciszy. Śmiech szybko umilkł i wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami z brodą opartą na kolanach.

- Hej – zaczęła Winy przysuwając się – co się stało?

- Co? – Brunetka szybko podniosła głowę, dopiero orientując się, że wszyscy przyglądają się jej w skupieniu. - Ach nic takiego, nie mogę znaleźć drugiego pasożyta z mojego domu. Wiecie ile oni jedzą – mówiła szybko dziewczyna wymachując rękami.

- Taa, zauważyliśmy – mruknął Ed.

Winry przyglądała się uważnie koleżance i pewnie o coś by zapytała, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Bracia Elric jak na zawołanie przeciągnęli się w tym samym momencie wydając z siebie westchnięcie. Al podniósł się z ziemi niemal natychmiast, a jego brat siedział dalej.

- Braciszku wstawaj! Czas na lekcje! – powiedział krótkowłosy blondyn ciągnąc Ed'a za rękę.

- Ech, chwila, jest taka ładna pogoda. – Powiedział chłopak, ale po chwili spojrzał na wyczekującą twarz brata.- Tak, tak wiem. Za dwa miesiące mam maturę i te sprawy.

- Właśnie, Winry? – stalowy zwrócił się do dziewczyny – pomożesz mi juto z tą interpretacją wiersza na Amestrijski?

- Ta, o ile Ty mi dziś pomożesz z matmą - powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się ciepło i ruszając ku szkole.

Po wejściu do szkoły Al i May poszli w jedną stronę, a cała reszta zaczęła wdrapywać się po schodach. Gdy byli parę metrów od swoje klasy, Lin wskazał palcem swojego brata.

- Zobacz Lan, jest tam! – Powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko zdejmując żółtą bluzę.

- O, to dobrze – dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać z zaniepokojeniem spojrzeniem to na ziemie, to na Greeda. A jego brat patrzył na nią nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Spojrzał pytająco na Ed'a, ale ten wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że też nie wie o co chodzi. Greed zaś stał ubrany w ciasne czarne spodnie i obcisłą koszulkę obok ubranego niemal identycznie Enviego i rozmawiał z nim o czymś. Obok z znudzonym wzrokiem stała Lust bawiąc się czymś w telefonie. Gdy obok niej przechodził jakiś nauczyciel, jego wzrok błądził przez chwilę po jej obcisłym stroju.

Po chwili przyszedł ich nauczyciel fizyki. Wysoki mężczyzna w okularach z lekkim zarostem. Ubrany był w dżinsy i koszule w kratę. Meas Hughes, podobno kiedyś pracował przy wielkim zderzaczu hadronów. I faktycznie, wiedze na temat fizyki miał pokaźną i Ed lubił jego lekcje.

- Nie uwierzycie dzisiaj Elicia zaśpiewała mi piosenkę! – Krzyknął gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

No w każdym razie lubił je, gdy były o fizyce. Gdy chciał wyłączyć się na cześć lekcji poświęconą chwaleniu małej córki Measa i odwracał się ku oknu, Winry szturchnęła go w ramie. Odwrócił się w jej stronę z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- „ Mam pewien pomysł, ale potrzebuje Twojej pomocy"- brzmiał tekst który podsunęła mu pod nos. Zanim zdążył zareagować, zabrała ją i coś dopisała. Gdy znów miał ją przed sobą.

- „A zresztą nieważne, to było głupie" – spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę, która odwracała wzrok lekko się rumieniąc. Potrząsnął nią lekko, dając do zrozumienia, że jednak chce wiedzieć o co chodzi.

-„ Czy Al. mówił Ci coś wczoraj o May?"- Winry dopiero po chwili podsunęła mu kartkę. Sięgnął po długopis i szybko naskrobał odpowiedź. – „Ta, coś o tym, że dobrze mu się z nią gadało itp." Po tej odpowiedzi spojrzał pytająco na Winry, a ta miała minę jakby coś kombinowała. To mogło zwiastować kłopoty dla wszystkich dookoła. „Wyciągnij dziś po lekcjach Al'a do alchemika, uważaj, żeby się nie wymigał, dołączę do was z May." Alchemikiem nazywali ich ulubioną kawiarnio – herbaciarnie, można tam było bowiem spotkać połączenia niespotykane. Herbata z czarnych porzeczek, żurawiny i pomarańczy? Proszę bardzo, jedynie dziewięć złotych. Nie wszystko było zdatne do picia, ale parę dziwactw smakowało lepiej niż brzmiało. Chłopak stwierdził, że lepiej nie będzie pytał co kombinuje jego przyjaciółka.

Gdy wychodzili a Alem z szkoły, mijali bliźniaków z wymiany, którzy kłócili się o coś

- Czemu się tak bronisz przed zwykłym pójściem na piwo? – Szydził Greed z swojego brata.

- A czemu Ty się tak dziwnie zachowujesz od przyjazdu do Amestris? – Odpyskował mu Lin, wyrywając rękę z uścisku brata. – Idź z swoimi nowymi kolegami - powiedział odwracając się na pięcie i wpadając na Ed'a. Spojrzał szybko na braci Elric i ruszył ku bramie znikając w tłumie wychodzącym z szkoły.

- Chyba nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze. – Powiedział Al, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem, jakby wstydząc się tego, że był świadkiem tej sceny.

- Nie wszyscy bracia dogadują się tak jak my – powiedział Ed zarzucając bratu jedną rękę na szyje, a drugą czochrając mu włosy. – Choć do alchemika – ciągnął dalej stalowy ciągnąć brata w stronę przeciwną niż ich dom.

Kawiarnia była niewielkim, przytulnym pomieszczeniem. Podłoga wyłożona była zieloną wykładziną. Wszędzie, bez konkretnego planu stały stoły różnej wielkości, otoczone miękkimi fotelami. Gdzie było wolne miejsce stały książki. Niektóre na regałach, inne w sztaplach aż po sufit. Na ściennych półkach było ich jeszcze więcej. Gdy piło się dziwne wyroby alchemika, można było sięgną po przeróżne książki. Często spotykali tu swoja bibliotekarkę, która często nawet ich nie zauważała.

Gdy siadali w miękkich fotelach drzwi znowu się otworzyła i wpadła tam Winry ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowaną May.

- O cześć Ed, cześć Al! Co za niespodzianka – Wykrzyknęła z zdziwieniem. Ed podniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu. Zastanawiał się, co ona też kombinuje. Spojrzał na Al'a który zarumienił się na widok mniejszej z dziewczyn i szybko odwrócił wzrok ku półce z książkami.

- Hej – mruknął rumieniąc się lekko.

- Dobra Ed, idziemy! Miłej randki!– Powiedziała Winry podnosząc go z fotela i umieszczając tam May. Szybko pociągnęła Ed'a za rękę ku drzwiom. Gdy wyszli i odeszli parę kroków od kawiarni spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Chłopak ścisnął mocniej rękę dziewczyny i przyciągając ją do siebie.

- Ty to jesteś niesamowita! – Powiedział jej do ucha z śmiechem.

- A Ty jesteś głupek! Gdybyś widział swoją zdziwioną minę! – Powiedział dziewczyna puszczając jego rękę by mocniej przytulić się do blondyna. Na co ten zaczął się po prostu śmiać. Po chwili odsunął ją lekko od siebie i pocałował. Nagle i gwałtownie, tak że dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co się dzieje. Gdy odsunęli się do siebie Ed szybko zaczął iść w stronę ich domów.

- Chodź! Dzisiaj przecież mam cię uczyć matematyki – powiedział Ed zachrypniętym głosem.

- Ed, a jak mam rozumieć to co przed chwilą zrobiłeś?

- No wiesz… To był impuls - Ed'owi plątał się język a wzrok wbity w ziemie przyglądał się czerwonym glanom dziewczyny.

- Czyli tak po prosu zachciało ci się mnie pocałować i to zrobiłeś?! Ed, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie! – Winry była wyraźnie oburzona i po chwili chłopak poczuł silne uderzenie w policzek.

- Ale Winry to nie tak! – Krzyknął za nią blondyn zza oddalającą się sylwetką dziewczyny. Ta zatrzymała się i nie patrząc w jego stronę.

- Czyli jak? To był impuls tak? Czy jednak dostrzegłeś w końcu to, że cię kocham nie tylko jak brata?! – Ed słyszał, że głos dziewczyny drży, wiedział, że po jej policzku spływa już pierwsza łza. Wiedział, że złości się to na niego, że jest głupkiem, to na siebie, że płacze. Wiedział to wszystko, przecież znał ją od dziecka. Ale mimo to nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. A dziewczyna zaczęła oddalać się, wyciągnął rękę, ale ona była już za daleko. Zaczął biec, ale ona była coraz dalej, coraz bardziej nieuchwytna

* * *

><p><strong>Kącik twórczego marudzenia ^^<strong>

**Przyznam, że moja wena coraz bardziej mnie zaskakuje. Piszę sobie rozdział wiem do czego zmierzam, a wena nagle wszystko zmienia. Dobrze, że główny cel zostawiła póki co bez zmian... Ale powoli zaczęłam się jej bać, powiedzcie mi, czy to jest normalne? W sensie jej dziwne pomysły i mój strach przed własną weną?**


	5. Nie wszystko idzie łatwo

**Po dość długiej przerwie, niemniej życzę smacznego ;)**

* * *

><p>Chciał przeprosić, naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Niech go piorun trzaśnie jak nie próbował. Ale Winry unikała go jak ognia, wszędzie widział ją z jakąś koleżanką, a do domu wracała sama o dziwnych porach. Ilekroć go widziała kierowała się w przeciwnym niż on kierunku. Chłopak już sam nie wiedział czy złościć się bardziej na siebie, za swoją głupotę, czy też na nią za jej upór. Ed siedział na lekcji chemii i patrzył za okno. Widok nie był zbyt interesujący. Była ósma rano i za oknem była gęsta mgła. Nawet tu w sali było wilgotno i duszno, cała klasa łącznie z nauczycielem była ospała. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek, którego się nie spodziewał. Chciał wymyślić plan jak ją przeprosić, a czas nagle zaczął tak szybko uciekać! Wychodził jak ostatni i już chciał przymykać drzwi, gdy powstrzymał go głos płomiennego.<p>

- Stalowy – rzucił niby od niechcenia, wpatrzony w okno – kup jej kwiaty, to zawsze działa – dodał po chwili już patrząc na swego rozmówcę i szeroko się uśmiechając.

Ed natomiast stanął jak wryty i patrzył się na niego z wyrazem twarzy pod tytułem „skąd ty wiesz", szybko jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali. Za sobą słyszał tylko cichy śmiech swego nauczyciela. „Chociaż, może to nie głupi pomysł?" – przeszło mu przez myśl, a w głowie pojawiło się postanowienie, najpierw wątłe, ale coraz bardziej mocniejsze – to będzie dziś.

Gdy szedł tak zamyślony zderzył się z kimś, gdy podniósł głowę zobaczył wykrzywioną w złości twarz Enviego. Może by i poszedł dalej i zostawił go spokoju, ale on wyraźnie tego nie chciał.

- Patrz jak łazisz kurduplu! – Wycedził i splunął Edowi pod nogi.

- Idź pilnować swoich spraw, nie chce się kłócić z debilami – powiedział blondyn łagodnie, jak do dziecka. Wykonał pierwszy krok by odejść, ale ciemnowłosy podstawił mu nogę. Na tym cierpliwość Eda się skończyła. Odwrócił się szybko ręką celując wprost w brzuch przeciwnika. Ten o dziwo nie zdążył uskoczyć i zgiął się wpół. To blondynowi starczyło i odszedł, przeciskając się przez tłum gapiów.

- Pożałujesz jeszcze tego, stalowy! – Krzyczał za nim Envy, ale Ed szedł dalej nie zważając na wyzwiska. W myślach znów układał możliwe scenariusze rozmowy z Winry.

Al widział z czym zmaga się brat. Wiedział, ze jego braciszek coś narozrabiał i nie potrafi teraz tego naprawić. Chciał mu pomóc, naprawdę. Jednak ostatnio Ed się trochę od niego oddalił, niby nadal był blisko, wracali razem do domu, śmiali się rozmawiali. Jednak widział, ze brat nie mówi mu wszystkiego tak jak kiedyś. Oddalali się do siebie, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Al był teraz bezradny, nawet gdyby zapytał o to brata, ten po prostu zacząłby się śmiać i mówić, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko w porządku. Al Mógł tylko czekać.

Lecz nie tylko ich rodzeństwo nie mogło się dogadać. Dwaj bliźniacy z wymiany gryźli się bardziej niż zwykle. Kiedyś byli ze sobą naprawdę zżyci, wszystko robili razem, ale z czasem zaczęli się kłócić o coraz mniej istotne szczegóły. A od przyjazdu do Amestris było coraz gorzej. Greed zaczął się trzymać grupką dziwnych ludzi. Była to trójka rodzeństwa, dwójka była w ich klasie a jeden o rok młodszy. Chodzili zawsze na czarno, zawsze ciężko i mroczno. I każdy z nich miał dziwny tatuaż, jakby smok pożerający swój ogon i gwiazda w środku. Niepokoili oni Lina. Patrzyli na wszystkich z góry, jakby byli lepsi. Gdy spytał o nich Eda w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko górę nieprzychylnych słów. Na nim też nie zrobili najlepszego wrażenia. Wzbudzali w nim niewytłumaczalny lęk. Pewnego dnia Greed mocno spóźniony wszedł do ich pokoju, który dostali od rodziny Fan. Wzrok miał rozbiegany i śmierdział na kilometr fajkami.

- Gdzieś ty się znowu szlajał! – Wybuchnął Lin wstając gwałtownie od biurka'

- Korzystałem zżycia, kujonku – Powiedział jego brat rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Co to jest? – spytał nagle łapiąc brata za rękę, widniał na niej ten tatuaż. Ten sam, co u NICH.

- Co się tak gorączkujesz, braciszku – powiedział powoli Greed, a ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł – spokojnie jest z henny – zaśmiał się widząc oburzoną minę brata.

- Co się z tobą dzieje! – krzyknął Lin załamując ręce.

* * *

><p>Mimo upływającego dnia mgła nie miała zamiaru się podnieść, choć widoczność się lekko poprawiła. Marzenia o pięknej pogodzie na piątkowy wieczór legły w gruzach. Lekcje minęły Edowi tak szybko jak nigdy dotąd. Zaraz po dzwonku pobiegł do kwiaciarni na rogu i kupił białą różę. Wiedział, ze je lubi. Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy niż brama szkoły. Widział jak wszyscy wychodzą. Niektórzy w grupkach, śmiejąc się mimo brzydkiej pogody, inni samotni wpatrzeni w ziemie. Jeszcze inni z wysoko uniesioną głową, raźno idąc przed siebie. Lecz żadna z tych postaci nie była Winry. Rozglądał się, lecz nic to nie dało. Lecz jeszcze sobie nie darował, poszedł ku wielkim drzwiom szkoły, potem ciemnymi pustymi ciemnymi korytarzami skierował się do czytelni. Jego kroki dudniły w tej pustce. Zza drzwiami klas odbywały się lekcje, ale nic nie dostawało się na korytarz. Zarówno w czytelni i w bibliotece nikogo nie było. Spotkał za to Lina, który został trochę dłużej czekając na May.<p>

- Widziałeś może Winry? – spytał lekko zaniepokojony Ed

- Nie – powiedział powoli, przeciągając to słowo, jakby nad czymś myśląc – a co bardziej mnie niepokoi, nie wiem gdzie mój kochany braciszek. – jego język poprawiał się z dnia na dzień.

Ed podziękował mu skinięciem głowy i ruszył pustymi korytarzami powrotem ku wyjściu.

Przez prawie dwie godziny chodził po mieście w nadziei, że ją spotka. Odwiedzał jej ulubione miejsca i cały czas krążył wokół nich. Bał się, że jak nie zrobi tego dziś to może się już nie zebrać. Jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej się niepokoił. W końcu ruszył przed szkołę by wrócić z bratem do domu. Wiedział, że dziś May jest umówiona z Linem, więc brat raczej będzie już szedł do domu. Gdy zobaczył, że wychodzi z szkoły z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie szybko zrównał z nim krok i dał mu kuksańca w bok, a na jego twarzy zawitał lekko wymuszony uśmiech.

- Coś taki zamyślony – powiedział Ed przyglądając się bratu.

- To raczej ja powinienem spytać, po co ci róża. I to taka jaką lubi Winry – odparł mu Al, jakby z nutą satysfakcji, że udało mu się na czymś takim przyłapać starszego brata.

Ed spojrzał powoli na to co trzymał w prawej ręce, a drugą walnął się w czoło. Zastanawiał się jak mógł o tym zapomnieć i szlajać się z tym po mieście. Jego mentalne biczowanie przerwał dopiero głos Ala.

- Braciszku!

- A to… No wiesz, dziś jest dzień… tego…. Pluszowego misia! – Jąkał się Ed gestykulując wolną ręką. - Każdy dzień jest dobry by dać róże naszej rodzicielce! – dodał już pewniej, na widok ciągle zdziwionej miny młodszego brata.

- Ale mama woli tulipany – Powiedział Al z szerokim, trochę wrednym uśmiechem.

Na te słowa Ed odwrócił wzrok i począł gwizdać. A Alphonse zaczął się tylko śmiać. Oboje wiedzieli, ze drugiego coś trapi, że ich uśmiechy sa wymuszone, ale milczeli. Nic nie mówili. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli zapatrzeni w wzgórza. Były już lekko zazielenione, na nielicznych drzewach z niektórych baź wyglądały nieśmiało pierwsze liście. Mgła była coraz rzadsza, nawet paru promykom słońca udało się przebić. Powracała nadzieja na ładną pogodę w weekend. Gdy doszli do rozstaju dróg gdzie jedna prowadziła do nich, a druga do Winry, Ed wręczył róże bratu i skręcił ku domu dziewczyny.

- Powiedz mamie, ze będę za 10 minut, tylko coś sprawdzę!

- Powodzenia! – krzyknął za nim brat. A odpowiedział mu uniesiona w górę ręka, zawsze tak się robił gdy szedł inną stronę niż jego przyjaciele.

Niestety babcia Winry też nie wiedziała, gdzie jest dziewczyna. Chłopak coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Próbował do niej zadzwonić, ale miała wyłączony telefon. Gdy przyszedł do domu siadł zamyślony na krześle w kuchni, wcale niezainteresowany jedzeniem. Patrzył za okno na ten znany widok. Dwa wzgórza w oddali przecięte drogą, niewielki ogródek tuż za domem ogrodzony niewysokim drewnianym płotkiem. Gdyby przenieść wzrok kawałek na prawo zobaczyłoby się ogromny dąb, który rośnie tu od trzech setek lat, a na nim starą, prostą huśtawkę. Lecz od kiedy ojciec odszedł Ed nie patrzy w tamtą stronę. Jego wzrok od dziesięciu lat prześlizguje się po drzewie i go nie zauważa.

- Synku, zjedz coś – usłyszał jak zawsze delikatny głos matki.

- Przepraszam mamo, ale nie jestem głodny – Ed wstał od stołu i pokierował się na piętro do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko i gapił się w sufit. Znał na nim każdą plamkę, każdą szczelinę. Często tak leżał wpatrzony w biel nad nim. Jego pokój był niewielki. Łóżko, biurko, szafa na ubrania i wielki regał z książkami zajmujący niemal całą ścianę. Na drewnianej podłodze nie było żadnego dywanu. Gdzieś w rogu wisiała pajęczyna. Na krześle leżała kupka ciuchów, tylko Ed wiedział, które są czyste, a które „ubrane tylko raz". Okno wychodziło w tym samym kierunku co kuchenne. Po chwili usłyszał jak Al cicho wślizguje się do jego świątyni. On zawsze mógł to zrobić, to prawo należy tylko do trzech osób na świecie. Do jego matki, brata i Winry. Nikt inny bez pozwolenia nie powinien tu wchodzić.

- Braciszku – usłyszał cichy głos brata – coś się stało z Winry, prawda?

- Nie ma jej nigdzie, zniknęła po lekcjach – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia – gdybym tylko nie poszedł po tą różę… - dodał tak cicho, żeby Al nie usłyszał.

- W takim razie trzeba jej poszukać! – Al zerwał się z krzesła na które dopiero co usiadł.

- Włóczyłem się po mieście i zaglądałem do jej ulubiony miejsc – Ed spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją

- Braciszku… Podobno jesteś inteligentny. Skoro zniknęła nagle to może być w miejscu którego nie lubi, czyż nie? – powiedział Al kręcą główą w niedowierzaniu.

- No tak! Masz rację jestem głupi! – Starszy z braci zerwał sie z łóżka porwał kurtkę i z błyskiem w oku wybiegł z pokoju, a za nim jego młodszy brat.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak zawsze zachęcam do zostawienia komentarza, to zawsze pobudza wenę! ;)<strong>


	6. Nocą wszystko jest złudzeniam

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

><p>Księżyc przebijał się przez cienką warstwę chmur na niebie, tworząc biała łunę. Ulice oświetlane były tylko przez słabe światło latarni, zalewające chodniki i budynki. Kolory znikały przy tym świetle, coś co wygląda na zielone, mogło równie dobrze być fioletowe. Miasto nocą było złudne, niczego nie możesz zbyć pewny. Bracia biegli przez puste ulice. Było cicho, słyszeli tylko echo własnych kroków. Wysokie budynki piętrzyły się nad nimi, jakby chciały ich objąć, zakleszczyć w ciasnej uliczce. Chłopcy szybko wybierali odpowiednie uliczki, w tak dobrze im znanym Resembool. Gdy stanęli na ważnym skrzyżowaniu spojrzeli na siebie i ruszyli w przeciwne strony, Ed długo jeszcze słyszał kroki brata. A może to było tylko echo jego własnych kroków? Nocą wszystko może być złudzeniem. W końcu zdyszany stanął przed budynkiem, do którego zmierzał. Duża hala magazynowa, opuszczona przed paroma laty. W słabym świetle pojedynczej latarni prezentowała się dość ponuro. Potężny szary blok, którego końce skryte były w cieniu. Wysoko umieszczone okna w większości były już powybijane, a blaszane drzwi nadżarła już rdza. To w tych okolicach często można było potkać bandę Enviego.<p>

Miał nadzieję, że się myli, ale nagle usłyszał z środka stłumiony, ledwo słyszalny krzyk i czyjś niewyraźny głos. Nie miał wątpliwości czyj to krzyk. W tym momencie cała jego pewność siebie wyparowała, twardo stąpające do teraz nogi, nagle zrobiły się lekkie jak z waty. Cały się trząsł. „Zabija nas tam, nie uratuje jej" – chodziło mu po głowie. Mimo to chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Trzęsącą się ręką dotknął chłodnej powierzchni drzwi i pchnął je mocno. Zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie, a on stanął w nich na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, cały czas trzymając się drzwi i spojrzał przed siebie. Wnętrze hali, prawie całe skąpane było w cieniach i półcieniach, które nadawały całemu wnętrzu klimat jak z horroru. Gdzieniegdzie widać było zarysy górek gruzu i resztki ścianek działowych. Na środku, w plamie bladego światła latarni z zewnątrz, jakby czekając aż ktoś wejdzie, leżała Winry. Była ledwo przytomna, a jej głowa leżała w niewielkiej kałuży krwi. W ustach miała knebel z szmatki, a ręce związane za plecami. Nad nią stała Lust, a widząc chłopaka kopnęła dziewczynę lezącą u jej stóp uśmiechając się szyderczo, wprost do niego. Winry skuliła się w kłębek i parę pojedynczych łez popłynęło jej po policzku w bezgłośnym szlochu. Gdy Ed zobaczył łzy na jej twarzy, ruszył szybko przed siebie. Jego nogi i umysł odzyskały pewność siebie. Biegł szybko przed siebie na wciąż uśmiechającą się szyderczo Lust.

* * *

><p>Al dobiegł do ścieżki nad rzeką gdzie można było czasami spotkać rodzeństwo Enviego. Księżyc na chwilę wyszedł za chmury oświetlając wydeptaną ziemi. Leżało tu parę butelek i resztek papierosów. Ale nie było tu żywej duszy. W tle słychać było leniwie płynącą rzeki i cicho wspinającą się na drzewo wiewiórkę. Był tu sam, ta samotność i ciemność przytłoczyła go. Jak najszybciej pobiegł powrotem ku bratu. „Nie rób niczego głupiego, braciszku" – krzyczał w myślach. A ręka już łapała telefon i wybierała numer policji.<p>

* * *

><p>Była blisko, w zasięgu ręki, był gotów do zadania ciosu. Tak wrednie uśmiechnięta, że nawet nie myślał, że to kobieta. Jednak ktoś go chwycił za nadgarstek. Obrócił się szybko i stanął oko w oko z Envim.<p>

- Kobiet się nie bije, kurduplu.

Ed w odpowiedzi posłał pięść ku jego twarzy, lecz trafił w jego dłoń

- A Winry się przewróciła, tak? – wycedził mu patrząc w oczy.

Na co ten puścił jego dłoń i cofnął się o dwa kroki. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko. Widział więcej przesuwających się sylwetek w cieniu. Teraz jednak skupił się na wykonywaniu ciosów Envim. Często ze sobą walczyli, znali swoje zwody i ciosy. Walczyli, a krew szumiała im w uszach. Krew toczyła adrenalinę do każdej komórki. Nie liczyło się nic innego jak powalić przeciwnika. Najbardziej przerażający by uśmiech Enviego, taki wesoły i radosny. Jakby miał wielką frajdę z tej walki. Jednak to Edowi przypadło zwycięski uderzenie i jego przeciwnik po mocnym ciosie w brzuch leżał na ziemi. Blondyn splunął na niego i ruszył szybko ku Winry, Lust gdzieś zniknęła. Już klęczał przy dziewczynie, gdy usłyszał kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak na skraju światła rzucanego przez uliczną latarnie, skryta w mroku staje czyjaś niewielka sylwetka. Ed wyprostował się powoli, podnosząc z ziemi kawałek gruzu. Zdawało mu się, że echo niosło jeszcze czyjeś kroki, ale w nocy wszystko może być złudzeniem.

Teraz ważna była tylko ta postać w cieniu. Stali tak w ciszy, Ed w uszach słyszał tylko szum krwi i serce bijące tak szybko, jakby chciało od niego uciec. Zmysły miał tak wyostrzone, ze każda sekunda zdawała się trwać wieczność. Każdy milimetra jaki pokonała noga jego prawdopodobnego wroga. Powoli światło ukazywało coraz więcej. Ciemne spodnie na wąskich biodrach, czarna koszulka, długie czarne włosy związane w kitek, i twarz, tak dobrze zapamiętana u kogoś innego.

- Greed – wycedził Ed z zawiścią patrząc jak ta twarz którą zwykle widział uradowaną teraz wykrzywia się w jakimś podłym ni to uśmiechu ni to warknięciu. „Czemu on musi być tak podobny z wyglądu do Lina?!" – klnął w myślach, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik się zbliżał. Wiedział, że nie uniknie walki. Ruszył, więc jak najszybciej by wykorzystać zaskoczenie, celując dłonią z kamieniem wprost w skroń chłopaka. Po tym jak Greed tego unikną poczuł ból w ręce z kamieniem, a po chwili coś zalało mu oczy. Już prawie nic nie widział w tym ciemnym hangarze, cienie grały mu przed oczami, lecz następny cios nie nadchodził, za to słyszał szamotaninę za sobą, odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył jak ktoś chwycił Geeda od tyłu i zablokował jego rękę z kamieniem. Usłyszał tak dobrze znany mu głos.

- Starczy tego, Greed, to zaszło za daleko – wyszeptał Lin.

Jego brat z furią odpowiedział mu coś w ich języku, ale Ed już tego nie dosłyszał, wszystko widział i słyszał jak prze coraz gęstszą mgłę. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć otwierane drzwi, odwrócił się by ujrzeć w nich swojego brata. Przekrzywił głowę i jego usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie, jakby chciały powiedzieć „Uciekaj stąd, braciszku." Jego nogi były coraz słabsze, już był na skraju utraty przytomności. Usłyszał krzyk Ala i gdy podniósł tam wzrok zobaczył stojącą przy nim Lust która wykręcała mu obie ręce za plecy. Przetarł krew ściekającą mu na oczy i wyprostował się.

- Al – wyszeptał cicho.

Na wciąż chwiejnych nogach zrobił pierwszy niepewny krok, potem drugi, a po chwili już biegł.

-Alphonse! – krzyczał i widział jak Lust staje za nim. Jak szybo łapie za ręce i wykręca do tyłu, słyszał cichy syk bólu swojego brata.

Jeszcze chwila i by tam był, ale nagle poczuł jak traci równowagę i przewraca się na brudną podłogę. Odwrócił szybko głowę, to Envy podstawił mu nogę.

- Nie zapomniałeś o kimś, kurduplu? – Chłopak stał nad nim, on również krwawił z paru miejsc. Blondyn spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie na młodszego brata, który już się jakoś wyrwał z uścisku dziewczyny i teraz próbował jakoś uniknąć uderzenia kobiety. Po drugiej stronie Eda, Lin z Greedem walczyli w swój specyficzny wschodni sposób. Blondyn wiedział, że żeby im pomóc musi jak najszybciej pokonać Enviego.

- Jesteś zazdrosny – syknął kopiąc go w goleń i wstając szybko.

- Jesteś po prostu o wszystko zazdrosny! – mówił smutno przy kolejnych ciosach i blokach. Stał dość niepewnie, a jego reakcje nie były najszybsze, ale na szczęście Envy był w tylko trochę lepszym stanie.

- O uśmiech na naszych twarzach, o przyjaciół – Envy coraz bardziej się cofał.

- Co Ty możesz wiedzieć – wykrzyknął brunet rzucając się na przeciwnika resztkami sił. Jednak tak desperackie ciosy Ed łatwo zablokował i jego przeciwnik po chwili leżał już na ziemi. Zwycięzca chciał ruszyć dale, pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Fizjonomii jednak nie dal rady oszukać, po chwili osunął się obok Enviego z utraty krwi i wyczerpania był bliski utraty przytomności. Resztkami świadomości ujrzał jeszcze jak Lust kopie ledwo przytomnego Ala. Chyba usłyszał jeszcze dźwięk radiowozu policyjnego, ale to noc, tu wszystko może być złudzeniem.

* * *

><p><strong>Z takim zakończeniem zostawiam was na jakiś czas :) <strong>

**Mam nadzieję, ze skończę wszystko do wakacji, ale wena bywa kapryśna ^.^ **


	7. Noc

**Zapraszam :)**

Pierwsze co zarejestrował po obudzeniu się to ból. Tępy, pochodzący z głowy i prawej ręki. Jęknął cicho i spróbował otworzyć oczy. Zobaczył brudno biały, popękany sufit. Potem uderzył go zapach. Ten ohydny, sterylny, odurzający zapach szpitala. Przechylił głowę w prawo i dostrzegł zakratowane, niemiłosiernie usyfione okno, przez które dochodziło już niewiele światła. Za oknem był ranek, słońce było jeszcze dość nisko nad horyzontem. Przyglądał się słońcu, które zaczynało swoją wędrówkę po niebie. Dopiero po chwili zarejestrował fakt, że ktoś go ściska za lewą rękę i coś do niego mówi. Odwrócił się tam i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Ala z plastrem na policzku i jak zwykle ciepło uśmiechniętą mamę. Jednak tym razem z workami pod oczami.

- Obudziłeś się!

- W końcu!

- Tak długo czekaliśmy – przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. W końcu wybuchnę li śmiechem i Al rzucił się bratu na szyje. Ed przyjrzał się badawczo bratu robiąc, łapiąc go za brodę i okręcając ją na wszystkie strony.

- Nic mi nie jest – zaśmiał się Al, wywijając się z uścisku brata. Na co jego brat spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pod tytułem „i tak ci nie wierze"

- Jak długo? – zapytał schrypniętym głosem Ed opadając z powrotem na poduszki. Znaczyło to, że do ran Ala jeszcze wrócą.

- Półtora doby – odezwał się znajomy kobiecy głos zza młodszego brata. Ed podniósł się na przedramieniu zdrowej ręki i zobaczył siedzącą na łóżku Winry z książką na kolanach. Głowę miała obandażowaną, tak samo jak lewą rękę. Uśmiechała się do niego ciepło. Wtedy dopiero pokojarzył fakty. Zniknięcie Winry, poszukiwania, miasto nocą, hangar, walka, krew, a w końcu wyczerpanie i rezygnacja. To od tego ten ból, to przez niego ona jest teraz w szpitalu, obok niego. Nie mógł znieść tego widoku, spuścił wzrok. „ Nie potrafiłem jej uratować" – chodziło mu po głowie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, krzyczeć, cokolwiek byle by się odezwać. Już otwierał usta, ale usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, które lekko skrzypiały. Stanęła w nich młoda, wysoka pielęgniarka. Miała blond włosy, a na nosie okrągłe okulary. Uśmiechnęła się na widok przytomnego Eda.

- Widzę, że nasz śpioch się już wyspał! – powiedziała podchodząc do niego, a jej uśmiech zamienił się na lekko psychopatyczny. Widać czekała go seria podejrzanych badań. – Zmierzę ci temperaturę – kontynuowała – ciśnienie, puls – Już zdejmowała swój stetoskop z szyi i wyjmowała termometr z kieszeni, gdy w drzwiach stanął starszy jegomość w kitlu. Na oko miał z pięćdziesiąt lat, jego włosy, zarówno te na głowie jak i na brodzie, przyprószyła już siwizna. Ciemne, mądre oczy patrzały na Eda zza prostokątnych okularów.

- Chyba zmierzenie temperatury na razie starczy – po tych słowach położył rękę na ramieniu pielęgniarki, a ta drgnęła lekko, zaskoczona obecnością lekarza. Widocznie zbyt skupiła się na swojej ofierze, by usłyszeć jak wchodzi.

- Dobrze doktorze Knox – mruknęła kobieta lekko zawstydzona.

Cały proces mierzenia odbywał się w głuchej ciszy, choć po Alu i matce widać było, że z trudem powstrzymują śmiech. Gdy termometr pokazał pielęgniarce, że Ed ma tylko lekko podwyższoną temperaturę, poszła pomrukując pod nosem coś o mierzeniu ciśnienia i ignorancji. Wtedy to dopiero lekarz wszedł głębiej do sali i zwracając się do Winry powiedział:

- Dzień dobry, lepiej się już czujemy? – głos miał lekko szorstki, ale starał się by brzmiał on miło.

- Tak panie doktorze - przytaknęła Winry, trochę sztywno i z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Jakby nie do końca wiedziała jak się ma do niego zwracać. Doktor nic na to nie powiedział tylko przytaknął głową i odwrócił się do Eda.

- O a to i nasz śpioch – powiedział poprawiając okulary – jak się czujesz?

- Chce mi się pić – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Ed siadając na łóżku.

- Ach no tak, z tej całej radości, zapomnieliśmy – westchnęła matka i od razu podał synowi szklankę wody.

- Ooo, teraz już lepiej – westchnął Ed już normalnym głosem odstawiając szklankę na szafkę stojącą obok.

- W takim razie powtórzę pytanie, jak się czujesz? – powiedział doktor patrząc znacząco na zegarek.

- Nie najgorzej - mruknął Ed, odwracając wzrok. Nigdy nie lubił mówić, że coś go boli. To było dla niego tak jakby miał się przed kimś rozebrać, obnażyć słabości. Jego ból jego sprawa, nikt nie powinien się interesować, czy boli go zbity palec. To oczywiste i nie trzeba o to pytać.

- Czyli, że boli tam gdzie oberwał – przetłumaczył Al, zanim jego brat zdążył go powstrzymać. Młodszy brat przytknął palec do ust rannego – cicho, braciszku – wyszeptał

- Dobrze, dobrze – mruknął doktor odwracając się w stronę drzwi – Jeszcze dziś trochę cię przebadamy i jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie to wypuścimy cię jutro do domu – powiedział jeszcze w progu i wyszedł szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Mnie też chyba jutro już wypuszczą – powiedziała Winry cały czas uśmiechając się do Eda ciepło.

„Dlaczego" – dudniło Edowi w głowie. Dlaczego ona się do mnie uśmiecha, Dlaczego nie odwraca wzroku. „Powinna patrzeć na mnie z pogardą" – myślał Ed, biczując się w myślach. Pewnie robiłby to dalej, ale zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Ala.

- Mnie i Winry już wypytywała policja, czekają aż odzyskasz przytomność, by wypełnić mała lukę w zeznaniach i Envy z Lust trafią prawdopodobnie do poprawczaka.

- A Greed? – zapytał brata Ed, lekko zdziwiony.

- Na prośbę tamtejszej dyrekcji i policji, Greed, Lin i May, wracają do Xing i tam też osądzą Greeda, według ich prawa. – Al powiedział to sucho, bez emocji. „ No tak, brakuje mu May" – pomyślał szybko Ed, dopóki nie odkrył, że coś tu jest nie tak.

- Ma sam wracać samolotem? – prawie krzyknął starszy z braci.

- Podobno ktoś ma z nim jechać, ale wątpię by to się ziściło. Ludzie mówią, że mityczny dowódca ich śmiesznego gangu maczał w tym palce. Wszystko to, by Greed wyjechał z kraju i było o jedną osobę mniej, która może coś pisnąć. – głos Ala nabrał odrobinę emocji, ale nadal słychać było, że nie pasuje mu taki obrót spraw. W końcu mieli tu być dwa miesiące, a mijał dopiero 3 tydzień.

- Ale on był tam nowy, mógł mieć jakieś ważne informacje? – zastanawiał się cicho Ed pod nosem.

- A może o takich sprawach pomyślisz później, a teraz coś zjesz? – zapytała matka, stanowczo powstrzymując ręką Ala, który już wyrywał się do odpowiedzi.

Policja przyszła zaraz po tym jak Al z mamą poszli do domu. Policjanci wypytywali Eda długo i dokładnie. Odpowiadał zgodnie z prawdą, ale sucho i bez zaangażowania. Wiedział, ze prawdopodobnie i tak niewiele to da. Oni zawsze unikali konsekwencji. Dziwnym trafem zawsze im się upiekło, pewnie i tym razem będzie podobnie. Rozmowa trwała długo, a gdy w końcu poszli od razu zapadł w sen, taki mocny i leczniczy. Gdy się obudził za oknem było już ciemno, tylko światło latarni docierało zza okna, zalewając pomieszczenie żółtym blaskiem. Kraty rzucały gdzieniegdzie cienkie niczym wąż cienie. Wokół panowała cisza, tylko od czasu do czasu słychać było gdzieś w oddali kroki pielęgniarek. Ed usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w stronę Winry, na którą padał akurat blask latarni. Spała z głową w jego stronę, lekko skulona. Niesforny kosmyk włosów zasłonił kawałek twarzy, na której było parę drobnych zadrapań i gaza zasłaniająca większą ranę na skroni. Podniósł rękę nad głową i trzema palcami zasłonił światło tak by nie padało na jej ranę na głowie, tak że stała się tylko jednym cieniem więcej, których dookoła było przecież wiele. „Gdyby tak łatwo było kogoś chronić, nie miałoby to takiej wartości" – pomyślał smutno Ed i opuścił nogi na podłogę. Gdy na nich stanął zadrżały mu lekko. Podparł się ręką i po chwili zrobił dwa kroki w stronę sąsiedniego łóżka. Stanął nad Winry wsłuchany w jej spokojny oddech. Wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął niesforny kosmyk z jej twarzy. Stał tak dobrych kilka chwil. Pogłaskał ją jeszcze raz po policzku i odwrócił się by odejść. Ale chwyciła go obiema rękami za dłoń, podskoczył zdziwiony i odwrócił się szybko. Miała pół przymknięte oczy skierowane gdzieś w poduszkę.

- Zostań – wyszeptała cicho cały czas mocno trzymając go za rękę.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, by się upewnić, że nie mówi przez sen. Jednak mocny chwyt sprawił, że uwierzył i usiadł obok niej. Ta skuliła się i przytuliła mocniej do jego ręki. Siedział przy niej i głaskał po głowie tak długo aż zasnęła i jej uścisk zelżał. Wyciągnął delikatnie zdrętwiałą rękę, pocałował ją w czubek głowy i wrócił do swojego łóżka. Zasypiał długo gapiąc się w ciemny sufit.

Nocą łatwiej wybaczać, prosić czy rozmawiać. Nocą ludzie są bardziej szczerzy otwarci, a może to tylko złudzenie?

**Mam nadzieję, ze się podobało ( o ile ktoś to jeszcze czyta xD) **

**Zachęcam do pozostawienia choć krótkiej informacji czy się podoba czy nie ^.^**


	8. Nowa siła

Było bardzo ciepło jak na koniec marca, a słońce przyjemnie grzało w twarz. Pierwsze liście przyjemnie szeleściły na delikatnym wietrze. W powietrzu unosił się zapach mleczy. Aż chciało się położyć na trawie i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Ed wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiechnął się lekko, przelotnie. Rękę miała w gipsie, a głowę zabandażowaną. Szedł żwawo przed siebie, oddalając się od szpitalnych murów razem z Winry i babcią Pinako. Szli na autobus do domu gdzie czekała na nich już powitalna kolacja. Autobus przyjechał zaraz po ich przyjściu na przystanek i gdy Winry już wsiadła, babcia zatrzymała Eda na chwilę jeszcze.

- Przestań się obwiniać, głupku!- powiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo po czym weszła po schodkach do starego pustego autobusu.

Ed usiadł przy oknie obok Winry. Spojrzał za okno na mijane budynki. Lecz po chwili jego myśli potoczyły się znów ku tamtej nocy. Analizował wszystkie swoje błędy. Zastanawiał się też czy ta postać którą widział w cieniu to on. „Nie to bez sensu" – westchnął. Odwrócił głowę ku Winry, musiał mieć potworny wyraz twarzy, bo dziewczyna ofuknęła go zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, by coś przeprosić.

- Tylko spróbuj mnie znowu przepraszać głupku! – powiedziała groźnie grożąc palcem. „ To u nich rodzinne nazywać mnie głupkiem?" – przemknęło chłopakowi przez głowę.

- Ale… - zaczął, lecz na widok groźnej miny Winry wolał zamilknąć, na wypadek gdyby miała przy sobie jakiś klucz. Wtedy postanowił sobie w myślach, że zrobi wszystko, by ona już nie płakała. Wyraz jego twarzy raptownie się zmienił. Znów był pewny siebie, a do jego oczu wróciło życie.

- Ty to jesteś niesamowita Winry – powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, po czym też się uśmiechnęła.

- Witaj z powrotem Ed – powiedziała wesoło.

W tym czasie autobus zajechał na ich przystanek. Szli prowadząc wesołą pogawędkę z babcią. Przy kolacji atmosfera była luźna, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, że to już koniec. Koniec nie najgorszy, nic się nikomu poważnego nie stało. Po posiłku Winry i babcia poszły do siebie, a Ed i Al pomogli mamie kuchni. Byli tacy spokojni. Envy i Lust są już w poprawczaku. W szkole został tylko Gluttony, ale on sam nie będzie sprawiał problemów. Tego dnia bracia rozmawiali długo w ciemności tak jak kiedyś, gdy byli młodsi.

- Co się stało po tym jak zemdlałem? – spytał w pewnym momencie Ed swojego młodszego brata.

- Hmm – zastanowił się Al – po chwili przyjechała policja i wezwała pogotowie, zabrali nas wszystkich. Złożyliśmy zeznania, stan Winry był na nasza korzyść. Stan Enviego i Lust pozwolił przenieść ich do aresztu jeszcze tego samego dnia. A następnego dnia rano ty się obudziłeś – W głosie Ala nadal słychac było lekki smutek.

- Brakuje ci May? – domyślił się Ed.

- Wymieniliśmy się adresami, ale to nie to samo – mruknął Al.

- No to zbieraj kasę i jedź do niej w wakacje - stwierdził prosto starszy z braci Elric.

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, szczerze i otwarcie, tak jak kiedyś. Ed, mówił o wyrzutach sumienia i swoim postanowieniu. Al słuchał, a potem sam mówił. Taka rozmowa oczyszcza i sprowadza zdrowy, spokojny sen.

W ciągu najbliższych paru dni, zanim wrócili do szkoły, Ed przebywał często z Winry, przez większość czasu nadrabiali stracone lekcje, w końcu byli w klasie maturalnej. Ed był dobry z matmy, a Winry chciała zdawać z niej rozszerzenie. Ona mu tłumaczyła jak dobrze napisać rozprawkę czy interpretacje wiersza. Atmosfera między nimi była dość swobodna. Mimo że żadne z nich już nie zapomni już tej nocy to powoli wychodzili z tego. W czasie ich spotkań, więcej było rozmów o wszystkim i o niczym. W czasie jednej z takich rozmów zaczęli rozmawiać o chemii. Po chwili chłopak zaczął opowiadać o matce chemii – alchemii.

- Winry, gdyby alchemia mogła istnieć tak jak to sobie wyobrażali ówcześni ludzie, co to by było! Dzięki kręgom alchemickim, posiadając wszystkie części, na przykład rozbitego radia, i rozumiejąc jego mechanizm, jednym ruchem można by było złożyć je z powrotem – mówił Ed z błyskiem w oku, wielce przejęty swoimi słowami.

- A zamiana metalu w złoto, eliksir na wszystkie choroby i temu podobne wynalazki, z którymi kojarzy się alchemia w dzisiejszych czasach? – Zainteresowała się Winry, próbując popisać się swoją mizerną wiedzą w tej dziedzinie.

- Też byłaby możliwa, po wynalezieniu kamienia filozoficznego, a może nawet i bez tego. Dajmy na to transmutacje człowieka. Teoretycznie było to zabronione, ale uważam, że znając wszystkie składniki ciała człowieka, byłoby to możliwe – Eda rozkręciło pytanie dziewczyny.

- A dusza? – Zapytała Winry powątpiewając w słowa blondyna.

- I na to znalazłoby się sposób – Odpowiedział po chwili wahania Ed, jego pewność siebie trochę zmalała.

- Myślę, że to by nie wypaliło – stwierdziła Winry patrząc na chłopaka z powątpiewaniem.

- Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. W naszym wszechświecie z naszymi prawami fizyki jest to nie możliwe – stwierdził Ed z lekkim smutkiem.

- Sądzisz, że w innym wszechświecie mógłbyś być alchemikiem? – Winry dobrze wiedziała, że Ed wyznaje teorię o multiwszechświecie. Zgadzał się z tą częścią astrofizyków, którzy twierdzili, że obok naszego wszechświata, którego kształtu nie znamy, istnieją inne, równoległe światy.

- Śmiem twierdzić, ze bardzo dobrym! – Zaśmiał się Ed i pocałował Winry w policzek.

- Ach tak? Ja za to nawet w tamtym świecie chciałabym być mechanikiem! – Podchwyciła Winry.

Gdyby zapytać któregoś z nich, jak to się stało, ze są parą, ciężko byłoby im odpowiedzieć. „Tak jakoś wyszło" – mówiliby. W końcu od przyjaźni blisko do miłości. Między tymi stanami była taka drobna nieuchwytna różnica. Jeszcze w szpitalu Ed opowiedział Winry jak to się stało, że razem z Alem dotarli do niej. Zagadką dla nich była postać Lina, nie wiedzieli jak trafił do hangaru.

Gdy wrócili do szkoły i szli korytarzem czuli na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Gdy przechodzili obok w grupkach ludzie zaczynali szeptać. W tak małym mieście wszyscy już musieli wiedzieć co się stało. Chłopaka trochę to irytowało, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wiedział, że kiedyś przestaną, znudzą się.

Tego dnia mieli chemie z płomiennym. Temat był o alkoholach, ale jak zawsze zeszło na temat ognia. Ed był pewien, że na maturze żadne pytanie o ogień go nie zaskoczy. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy już się spakowali Mustang podszedł do Eda i poprosił, by został chwilę na przerwie. Jak już wszyscy wyszli chłopak spojrzał pytająco na nauczyciela.

- Wiesz coś czego nie powinieneś, prawda? – Edowi od razu stanął przed oczami obraz ciemnej sylwetki z tamtej nocy, tak łudząco podobnej do dyrektora, ale skąd płomienny miałby wiedzieć, że chłopak go widział? To pytanie było dziwne.

- Do czego pan zmierza? – Powiedział wymijająco Ed, uciekając spojrzeniem.

- Uważaj na nich – Odpowiedział nauczyciel i ruszył w stronę drzwi – oni nie zapominają upokorzenia - dokończył cicho i zakrył dłonią jedno oko. Szybko jednak cofnął gest i wyprostował się. Teraz dopiero Ed zauważył, że jedno oko było minimalnie innego koloru niż drugie. Różnica była tak delikatna, że normalnie nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Ed już chciał otworzyć usta by o to zapytać, ale powstrzymał się. Minął tylko płomiennego w drzwiach.

- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie – powiedział na odchodne i ruszył na zatłoczone korytarze. A światło padające z okna naprzeciwko grało na jego zamyślonej twarzy.


	9. Matura

**"Tak to już jest, że o życiu szczęśliwym i radosnym nie ma wiele do powiedzenia dopóki się nie skończy"~ J.R.R. Tolkien**

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

><p><em>~2 Miesiące później~<em>

Blade słońce poranka zalewało łagodne wzgórza pokryte świeżą, zieloną trawą. Pierwsze promienie muskały kwiaty, pobudzając je do życia. Wszystko skąpało się w bladym żółto-czerwonym blasku. Wielu ludzi mówi o pięknie zachodzącego słońca, lecz który z nich spojrzał kiedyś na poranne słońce, jeszcze trochę zaspane. Kiedy to muska twarz, swoim pierwszym ciepłym promykiem. Zachód oznacza ciemność, wschód nadzieję. Właśnie te pierwsze promyki lizały sylwetki dwóch braci. Walczyli oni na trawniku przed domem, a każdy kto by na nich spojrzał, od razu zobaczyłby, że to nie walka by zrobić drugiemu krzywdę. To walka która uczy i daję siłę. Jeśli obserwator dobrze by się przypatrzył ujrzałby uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Takie które przybiera się po dobrze wypełnionym postanowieniu. Gdy słońce wyszło już całe z wzgórz, chłopcy przestali walczyć i z tymi samymi uśmiechami szli do domu, skąd wprawione ucho mogłoby usłyszeć czysty, ciepły, kobiecy głos nawołujący na śniadanie.

Był początek maja, cała przyroda obudziła się już zupełnie po śnie zimowym. Liście nie przypominały już tych małych pąków z początku kwietnia. Były już pełnej wielkości i dawały przyjemny cień, przed coraz mocniejszym słońcem. Niedługo zakwitną kasztany oznajmiając maturzystom, że matura już blisko.

- Do zobaczenia, braciszku, miłej nauki! – Powiedział Al wychodząc z domu, a słońce przyjęło w swe objęcia jego sylwetkę. Ed patrzył jak jego brat najpierw idzie ścieżka w dół, przechodzi przez mostek nad strumykiem i znów kieruję się w górę, robiąc się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy. Gdy zniknęła z kolejnym wzniesieniem jego brat westchnął, wstał i rozciągnął się z cichym jękiem i poczłapał po drewnianych, krętych schodach na górę. Usiadł przy zagraconym biurku, położył kostkę prawej nogi na kolanie drugiej i wyjął podręcznik z biologii. Przypominał sobie właśnie choroby genetyczne, gdy usłyszał delikatnie otwierane drzwi.

- Jesteście do niego tak podobni, obaj – usłyszał cichy szept matki stojącej w progu. Jej oczy na chwilę przybrały ten dziwny wyraz, jak zawsze gdy mówiła o ojcu. Po tym jak zobaczyła, że syn przygląda się jej badawczo, od razu uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Przyniosłam ci herbatę – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę jakby chciała go postawić, ale zawahała się widząc porozrzucane kartki i książki po całym biurku. Ed, otrząsnął się szybko i zrobił kawałek miejsca na kubek. Przez chwilę chciał ją zatrzymać zapytać o ojca, co się z nim stało? Czy dawał znak życia? Przypomniał sobie i jednak ten wyraz oczu i zrezygnował. Nie potrafił patrzeć jak się smuci. Gdy matka wyszła, zostawił na chwile książkę. Patrzył na kubek nad którym powoli snująca się para przybierała przeróżne, ulotne kształty. A myśli jego powędrowały ku tym niewielu wspomnieniom z ojcem.

_ Ed wyszedł z domu, do ogródka prowadząc za rękę ledwo chodzącego brata. Było ciepłe lato, więc poszedł pod cień dużego drzewa w ich ogrodzie. Z jednej gałęzi zwisał sznurek. Chłopiec spojrzał w górę i zobaczył uczepionego gałęzi tatę. _

_- Mamusiu, tata udaje małpkę – krzyknął wesoło w stronę domu._

Nie pamiętał co się stało potem. Wiedział jedynie, ze huśtawka zawisła, bo wisi tam nadal. Nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze twarzy ojca. Czasami zastanawiał się nad tak prostymi rzeczami, jak to czy miał brodę, albo czy miał długie włosy. Pewnie gdyby go spotkał, poznałby go od razu. Potem naszło go to wspomnienie, po jego wyjeździe, kiedy zobaczył matkę płaczącą w kuchni i jego ręce same zacisnęły się w pięści. Przywalił jedna w biurko, zgniatając jakąś notatkę i wylewając trochę herbaty na inną. Tak był pochłonięty złością, że nie usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do jego pokoju. Podskoczył gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się szybko, prawie spadając z krzesła i zobaczył Winry, która na widok jego akrobacji by utrzymać równowagę wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Ed zrobił obrażoną minę, znów zakopując wspomnienia o ojcu głęboko. „Kiedyś się policzymy" – powiedział tylko sobie w myślach.

- Nie wchodź tak cicho jakbyś się włamywała – warknął obrażonym tonem.

- Weszłam normalnie, o czym myślałeś, bo byłeś tym strasznie pochłonięty – zapytała przyciągając sobie krzesło i siadając obok.

- A o niczym takim, już prawie zapomniałem – mówił zmieszany drapiąc się po karku z niewinnym uśmiechem. Na co Winry tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała za okno. – Co jest? – zapytał widząc jej nietęgą minę. Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi i nic nie odpowiedziała – Co ci nie wychodzi? – spytał sie gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

- Głupie ciągi – powiedziała cicho.

- Chodź – Ed zaśmiał się lekko, wstając z krzesła i biorąc dziewczynę za rękę. Poprowadził ją do jej domu, gdzie mieli wszystkie notatki z matematyki. Pokój dziewczyny znajdował się na poddaszu, na ścianach miała poprzypinane mnóstwo zdjęć, z dzieciństwa, wycieczek szkolnych, wypadów z znajomymi. Na ziemi turlały się co jakiś czas stare sprzęty domowe, w mniejszym lub większym stanie rozbiórki. Na biurku leżał otwarty zeszyt do matmy, obok stary arkusz maturalny. Spojrzał na zadanie, uśmiechnął się do Winry.

- To proste, ale i tak ci to wytłumaczę - powiedział uśmiechając się ciepło.

* * *

><p>Ed wyszedł z szkoły po maturze z chemii. Była to już jego ostatnia. I ta chyba sprawiła mu, zaraz po Amestrijskim, najwięcej problemów. „Radioaktywne biedronki zjadają radioaktywne mszyce" – chodziło mu po głowie. Zastanawiał się co musieli brać twórcy tych zadań. Rozluźnił krawat i zdjął marynarkę.<p>

- Nienawidzę garniturów – mruknął idąc przed siebie. Teraz byli umówieni z klasą na pizzę i piwo, przyszli nawet ci co nie zdawali chemii. Było to prawdopodobnie ich ostatnie spotkanie przed długa rozłąką. Nie było z nimi Greeda i Lust, ale chyba nikt tego nie żałował. Matury ustne poszły im nie najgorzej, a wrażenia po pisemnych były też nie najgorsze. Jedynie Amestrijski im się zbyt nie podobał. Wesele i Lalka, no na gorsze lektury nie mogli trafić. Po posiłku długo jeszcze siedzieli w parku, rozmawiając i żegnając się. Większość wyjeżdża na studia do różnych miast i stracą z sobą kontakt. Skończyli gdy na niebie zaczęły zbierać się chmury. Było już późne popołudnie, na dworze robiło się coraz ciemnej. Ed szedł z Winry do domu, byli w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Gdy dotarli na przedmieścia było już całkiem ciemno, bo szli bardzo niespiesznym krokiem

- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że poradzisz sobie z matmą! – powiedział wesoło Ed, obejmując dziewczynę w pasie.

- To ty histeryzowałeś, że Amestrijski jest jakiś dziwny – odpowiedziała, a widząc jego udawane wzburzenie pocałowała go w policzek.

Zbliżało się na burzę, ale ani trochę nie spieszyli się do domu. Śmiali się wesoło i beztrosko, już prawie zapomnieli o wydarzeniach z końca marca. Jednak marcowa noc nie była ich największym problemem. Gdy wspinali się na ostatnie wzgórze, poprzedzające te mniejsze, z ich domami, zobaczyli czerwoną łunę i dym. Zamilkli oboje i po sekundzie zastygnięcia Ed puścił się biegiem i szybko dotarł na szczyt. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że jeszcze przyspieszył nie czekając na Winry, która biegła za nim.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiem, trochę wredne zakończenie ;) Mam nadzieję, ze to co pisze jeszcze wam się podoba i ma sens ^^<strong>


	10. Ogień

**Zapraszam do kolejnego rozdziału**

* * *

><p>Ogień był wszędzie. Wejście do kuchni zawalone było przez żarzącą się belkę. Było gorąco, przeraźliwie gorąco. Żar bił od wszystkiego, skórę miał rozpaloną jak w gorączce. Przeraźliwy syk płomienny wbijał się w mózg, wzbudzał pradawny lęk przed nieujarzmionym ogniem. Dym zabierał oddech, wżerał się głęboko w płuca. Ed nie miał sił już nawet nawoływać brata i matki. Przedzierał się przez ten koszmar coraz głębiej w dom. „Oddawaj go, jest moim jedynym bratem!" – Ed krzyczał w myślach niewiadomo do kogo. Usta wypowiadał bezgłośnie tą mantrę. Dostał się do schodów, ledwie się trzymały, ale wiedział. On po prostu wiedział, że tam są, oboje. Oddychając z coraz większym trudem wspiął się po nich.<p>

Pod ścianą leżał nieprzytomny Al, Ed podbiegł do niego szybko rozglądając się za matką. Jedyne co zobaczył pomiędzy coraz większymi płomieniami, to ręka, a dokładnie jej kawałek wystający spod opadniętej belki. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się tam rzucić, w jeszcze większą paszczę ognia. Złapać rozpaloną belkę, kopać w nią, Zrobić cokolwiek, powstrzymał go tylko ledwie słyszalny oddech brata. Całe jego ciało chciało krzyczeć, wyć, ale dym wżerający się w płuca wywołał tylko kaszel. Podszedł do Ala i podniósł jego rozpalone ciało z resztkami ubrań. Jego brat prawie nie oddychał. Ed nie wie skąd wziął siły by go znieść z schodów. Nie wie jakim cudem zdołał nie rzucić się na tę cholerną belkę. Nie wie jak wytaszczyli się przez drzwi, prawie nic nie pamięta z tamtego marszu przez piekło.

Jak prze mgłę doszło do niego, że przed drzwiami podchwyciły go czyjeś ramiona, ramiona które bardzo dobrze znał. „Głupia, już za mną tam wchodziłaś" – pomyślał Ed. Oddalali się coraz bardziej od tego żaru, syku i dymu. Pamiętał, że w pewnym momencie zemdlał, upadając z bratem w ramionach. Budził się co jakiś czas i czuł przeraźliwy ból w prawej ręce i lewej nodze. Winry do niego mówiła, chyba nawet krzyczała, ale jej głos dochodził jakby z bardzo daleka. Gdzieś w tle słychać było syreny. Usłyszał chyba jakiś hałas, ale wszystko było tak dalekie, odległe. Chciał wstać, wrócić tam, może jeszcze się uda. Spróbował sie podnieść, pierwsza próba spęzła na niczym. Przed oczami miał mgłę, a w głowie kręciło mu się od dymu. Spróbował znowu, ledwie podniósł się na kolana. Winry znów coś krzyczała, ale nie słyszał jej. Wstał, cały się chwiejąc, Poczuł jak dziewczyna łapie go za rękę. Jednak on podniósł głowę by spojrzeć na swój stojący w płomieniach dom i opuściła go już nadzieja. Piętro się zawaliło, to oto był ten hałas. Upadł na kolana tracąc nadzieję, a łzy popłynęła mu po policzku wraz z pierwszymi kroplami deszczu.

Ulewa spadła nagle. Pamiętał przyjemny chłód na skórze. Cały czas chciał krzyczeć, ale jego gardło nie chciało go słuchać. Potem znów zemdlał. Następny raz kiedy się obudził widział ten sam sufit co 2 miesiące temu. Białe, brudne ściany, a w powietrzu czuć było znów ten sam ohydny zapach. Pamiętał co się stało, aż za dobrze. Jego usta znów otwarły się do krzyku, ale wydały jedynie ciche jąknięcie. „Dajcie mi krzyczeć" – wołał w myślach niewiadomo do kogo. Ból ręki i nogi był tępy i stłumiony. Pewnie był na morfinie. Chwilę mu zajęło całkowite wybudzenie. Wtedy zauważył śpiącą u Winry wtuloną w jego rękę. Nie chciał jej budzić, na pewno była zmęczona i z trudem zasnęła. Chciał wiedzieć co z Alem, aż go rwało, by wyskoczyć z łóżka i na jednej nodze pobiec korytarzami, szukać go.

Wyswobodził rękę, zrzucił nogi na ziemie i prawie wrzasnął gdy poparzona noga zaszurała po prześcieradle, spojrzał na nią w świetle latarni. „Czemu to zawsze jest noc?" – zastanawiał się. Noga była cała czerwona i w bąblach. Z ręką było podobnie. Wstał powoli, utrzymując ciężar na zdrowej nodze i podpierając się na kroplówce pokuśtykał w stronę wyjścia z sali. Gdy wyciągał rękę by otworzyć drzwi powstrzymał go głos Winry.

- Jeszcze godzinę temu Al był na sali operacyjnej, ja pójdę zapytać co z nim – powiedziała głucho – A ty wracaj do łóżka, zachwalę wyślę do ciebie pielęgniarkę – dodała widząc, że chce ruszyć za nią.

- Ile? – Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

- 8 godzin – powiedziała pustym głosem, odwracając się.

- Winry! – powiedział jeszcze, ale dziewczyna wyszła i szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Albo mu się zdawało, albo widział łzy na jej twarzy. Nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi były zakluczone. Walnął zdrową ręką o drzwi i oparł głowę obok. Stał tak dopóki nie usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi, w drzwiach stanęła obca mu pielęgniarka. Wyglądała jednak prawie tak samo groźnie jak wicedyrektorka.

- Co ty tu robisz! Marsz do łóżka! – Ed założyłby się, ze gdyby nie noc, wydarłaby się na pół szpitala. – Wędrówek się zachciało – mruczała podczas gdy chłopak kuśtykał na swoje miejsce.

W czasie gdy pielęgniarka chodziła przy nim, zaglądała do nogi, reki, gardła i kroplówki, chłopak powędrował myślami daleko. Dopiero teraz dochodziło do niego powoli, że jest niemal sierotą. Matki nie ma, a ojciec zniknął lata temu. Jego myśli wypełniały czarne myśli o pogrzebie, przewijane wspomnieniami o matce. Myśli nie są uporządkowane, to bezmiar wszystkiego. Mógł jednocześnie jeszcze zadawać sobie pytania . „ Co mogłem zrobić by ją uratować?" „Jak mogłem to powstrzymać?" „Powinienem szybciej wrócić do domu". Dobrze wiedział, że to błędne koło gdybania, ale nie potrafił się niego wyrwać, cały czas słyszał syk ognia pożerającego jego dom. Przed oczami miał tą cholerna belkę i dłoń matki. Czuł jak szklą mu się oczy. Chciał krzyczeć, krzyk oczyszcza. Wtedy zauważył, że coś tu nie pasuje. Skąd się wziął ogień. Nie mieli kuchenki gazowej, ani mama ani Al nie palą świeczek, czy kadzidełek. Wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa płomiennego. „Oni nigdy nie wybaczają".

Wiedział, że to nie musiało tak być, to mógł być przypadek. Ale on czuł, że to ich sprawka. Czuł jak zbiera się w nim nienawiść. Poderwał się szybko, strasząc pielęgniarkę i nie zważając na rwący ból w nodze i ręce pokuśtykał tak szybko jak mógł do drzwi. Za sobą słyszał ostry głos pielęgniarki. W drzwiach spotkał Winry. Jej wzrok był pusty, cała wyglądał jakby bez sił. Spojrzała na Eda i w jej oczach pojawił się strach.

- Muszę iść i ich znaleźć – wychrypiał, patrząc na dziewczynę oczami pełnymi nienawiści.

- I co im zrobisz, ledwo chodzisz. Al cię potrzebuje. – Winry patrzyła na niego, a w jej oczach pojawiały się łzy, oparła głowę o jego pierś.

- Jak źle jest z Alem? – zapytał cicho. Uspokoił się lekko, chowając nienawiść, głęboko. „ Tym razem wam nie daruję" – obiecał sobie w myślach.

- Jest w izolatce, lekarze nie dają mu dużych szans – odpowiedziała mu Winry łamiącym się głosem. Ed poczuł jak uginają się pod nim nogi i mdleje.

* * *

><p><strong>Taaak. Oto był nowy rozdział:)<strong>

**Ciężko napisać coś pod tym rozdziałem, zachęcam jednak do pozostawienia po sobie śladu w komentarzu :)**


	11. koniec

**Zapraszam do ostatniego ( chyba) rozdziału :)**

* * *

><p>Tego dnia świeciło słońce. To mógłby być naprawdę piękny dzień i pewnie dla wielu ludzi był. Siadywali na ławkach w parku wystawiając twarz ku słońcu, uśmiechali się. Lecz Ed wolałby, żeby padało, tak jak zawsze pada na filmach w czasie pogrzebu. Może wtedy wydawałoby mu się to bardziej realne. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie wierzył, że jest na pogrzebie własnej matki i brata. Przecież to nie mogło się wydarzyć tak szybko, jeszcze kilka dni temu jedli razem śniadanie, śmiali się. A teraz Ed stał nad dwoma nagrobkami. Alphonse Elric a obok Trisha Elric. Data śmierci różniąca się o jeden dzień. W przeciągu dwóch dni Ed stracił całą rodzinę którą miał. Śmierć każdego z nich odczuł inaczej. Na to, z kiedyś będzie musiał pochować matkę był przygotowany, często o tym myślał. Nie zmniejszało to co prawda bólu, ale był wstanie dopuścić do siebie myśl, że kiedyś to się stanie. Ale Al? On nie mógł umrzeć, był jego jedynym bratem. Mimo, że widział jak zatrzaskują jego poparzone ciało w trumnie to nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Widział jak je opuszczają i zasypują patrzył i nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Przecież, on miał 17 lat. Tak młodzi ludzi nie powinni ginąć. Ludzie składali mu kondolencje, on jednak nie słuchał, przelatywały przez niego jak woda przez sito. Tylko od nielicznych ludzi zapamiętał słowa jakie do niego powiedzieli.<p>

Ed pewnie by nie spostrzegł końca pogrzebu, gdyby nie podszedł do niego płomienny wraz z Rizą, która jednak stanęła trochę z boku.

- Uważaj na siebie stalowy i proszę cię nie rób nic głupiego – powiedział łagodnie, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka – Musisz teraz żyć za was dwoje - dopowiedział poważnie, patrząc blondynowi w oczy. Jednak gdy zobaczył w nich pustkę odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Nic już więcej nie powiedział, tylko odszedł. Riza chyba coś chciała jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tylko spojrzała na Winry stojącą niedaleko i odeszła za swoim narzeczonym.

Ed podszedł do Winry stojącej między nagrobkami i zastygli tak, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Myśli chłopaka w końcu dotarły do pożaru a stamtąd droga była krótka do Enviego. Nie miał żadnych dowodów, ale i tak był niemal pewien, że to jego banda. Mimowolnie zacisnął pięści myśląc o tym jak chętnie by go zamordował najlepiej teraz zaraz.

- Przestań Ed, to już nic nie zmieni – powiedziała cicho Winry bezbłędnie odgadując jego myśli

- I mam to tak zostawić?! – krzyknął chłopak wskazując na nagrobki.

- A co zrobisz? Pójdziesz i ich wszystkich zamordujesz? – kolejna łza spłynęła z zaczerwienionych oczu dziewczyny. Ed nic nie mówiąc podniósł zdrową rękę i złapał łzę na palec.

- Zemsta to paskudne uczucie, a Envy z Lust sobie z nią nie poradzili – westchnął trochę łagodniej, ale imiona bliźniaków niemalże wypluł. – Nigdy im tego nie wybaczę – powiedział ostrzej po czym usiadł i oplótł kolana rękoma znów zatapiając się w własnych myślach. Winry dołączyła do niego po chwili.

- Twoje ręce nie są rękami mordercy – powiedziała patrząc na rozłożysty kasztan, który rozpościerał się nad grobami. Ed już tego nie skomentował.

Nie wiedział ile tak siedzieli, każde zatopiło się w własnych myślach. Tak naprawdę Winry też była częścią tej rodziny. Trischa często zastępowała jej matkę, a Al był jak młodszy brat. Teraz każde z nich wspominało prawdopodobnie podobne wydarzenia. Te wszystkie mile spędzone razem chwile. W końcu nic więcej mu po nich nie zostało.

- Wracajmy już babcia się zacznie niepokoić – Winry potrząsnęła delikatnie ramieniem chłopaka.

- Zostaw mnie na chwilę samego jeszcze. – Chłopak spojrzał na zmartwioną dziewczynę – Tylko na minutkę - dopowiedział i spojrzał w górę na bezchmurne niebo lekko zaczerwienione na zachodzie.

Słyszał jak po chwili wahania dziewczyna odwraca się, a potem odchodzi. Po chwili odgłos kroków na drobnych kamyczkach ucichł i Ed został sam.

- Pamiętacie jak lubiliśmy oglądać zachody słońca? – powiedział schrypniętym głosem, a długo wstrzymywana łza potoczyła się po policzku. Migotała niby wesoło w promieniach zachodzącego słońca przedzierającego się przez liście kasztanu. Ed nic już nie mówił tylko patrzył jak słońce robi się coraz bardziej czerwone i chowa się za budynkami. Wstał powoli i odwrócił się w stronę bramy. „Gdy jest smutno to kocha się zachody słońca" – przypomniał sobie słowa małego księcia. „ Masz rację, jak zawsze" – przytaknął mu w myślach Ed. Za bramą dołączył do Winry i ruszyli w stronę domu.

Ed dopiero dziś wyszedł szpitala. Dziś miał spędzić pierwszą noc w domu Winry, jego nowym domu. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe. Codziennie będzie patrzył na zgliszcze swego domu. Codziennie będzie musiał z strachem pokonywać to samo wzgórze. To chyba wtedy zaczęła mu się rodzić pomysł by jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać. Na przykład do central city, studiować znaleźć pracę i żyć. Żyć za siebie i Al'a, był mu to winny. To przez niego umarł i on dobrze o tym wiedział. To już pozostanie z nim do końca życia. Chciał się jeszcze poużalać, ale przerwało mu mocne uderzenie w potylice.

- Głupku – krzyknęła Winry patrząc na niego z tymi kurwikami w oczach, świadczącymi, że się na coś wkurzyła. – To nie twoja wina i dobrze o tym wiesz! Bo co? Bo mogłeś wrócić szybciej i też się spalić? Albo dlatego, że nie przyszedłeś po mnie?! – krzyczała na niego przy wejściu na polną drogę prowadzącą do ich domu. – głupek! – dokończyła odwracając się.

- Tak, dlatego to moja wina- szepnął smutno.

- Żałujesz tego, że przyszliście po mnie tamtej nocy? – Zapytał dziewczyna nie odwracając się.

- Nie

- A może źle ci, bo przeżyłeś? – Dopytywała Winry.

- Nie – zabrzmiała znów ta sama odpowiedź

- No to o co ci chodzi dziewczyna odwróciła głowę patrząc na Ed'a.

- Mam wrażenie, że mogłem temu zapobiec, że w jakimś stopniu ponoszę za to odpowiedzialność – Ed odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, mówił powoli starannie dobierając słowa.

- Też tak miałam szepnęła blondynka – Ciągle mi się zdawało, że gdybym się nie urodziła, rodzice by nie umarli, wiem to głupie, w końcu zmarli wypadku samochodowym, ale ja opóźniłam ich wyjście z domu tamtego dnia, płakałam, bo nie chcieli mnie zabrać. – Ed podszedł do niej objął ją ramieniem

- Wyjedźmy stąd, zamieszkajmy w central city i żyjmy daleko od naszych demonów z przeszłości – Powiedział szybko, a dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego kiwając głową.

* * *

><p>Siedział na łóżku w pokoju Winry a dziewczyna leżała z głową opartą na jego kolanach. Lewą rękę bezwiednie wplótł w jej włosy. Nic nie mówili, zastygli tak w milczeniu. Wpatrywali się w tablicę korkową naprzeciwko, gdzie Winry miała poprzyczepiane zdjęcia. Było tam między innymi zdjęcie z balu przebierańców jeszcze z podstawówki. Al był wtedy rycerzem on gepardem. Było tam wiele zdjęć ich trójki, w czasie zabaw, szkolnych przedstawień. Z jasełek jak byli pastuszkami, a Winry aniołkiem. Patrząc na te zdjęcia Ed pomyślał, że jego brat miał dobre życie, ale co z tego. Jaki sens miał jego żywot? Zaistniał w życiu garstki ludzi, a potem znikł.<p>

- Wiesz Winry myślę, że gdyby alchemia działała dałoby radę wskrzesić mamę i Al'a. Wystarczyłoby znać składniki ludzkiego ciała – westchnął Ed po czym znów zapanowała niezmącona cisza.

* * *

><p>-Tydzień później przyszedł list do Al'a od May, Ed położył go na grobie brata<p>

-Dwa miesiące później Ed i Winry zamieszkali w central city

-Ed studiował medycynę a Winry autorobotykę

-Rok później Riza wyszła za Roya, mieli dwóch synów

-3 lata później Ed i Winry pobrali się

-5 lat później urodził im się syn, a rok później córeczka

- 7 lat później King Bradley został posądzony o prowadzenie młodzieżowego gangu w którego zamieszał własnego syna.

* * *

><p><strong>Tak oto zakończam to opowiadanie. <strong>

**Pochwalę się jednak, że jest to moje pierwsze zakończone opowiadanie które nie jest one-shotem, nie jest idealne i ma sporo błędów i nie wykorzystanych możliwości, jednak ciesze się że udało mi się to napisać :) **

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, bez nich pewnie wena by tak łaskawa nie była ;) zachęcam do jeszcze jednego, końcowego ^^**

**I tak na koniec jeszcze, ff zainspirowany był tą amv: watch?v=jyxNoqYkmJc **


	12. Obrazki

**Stęskniłam się za tym opowiadankiem, czego efektem było powstawanie w różnych odstępach czasu krótkich scenek dziejących się w uniwersum tego opowiadanka :) Jedne są raczej an smutno, dopowiadające parę szczegółów z opowiadania, a niektóre to po prostu wesołe scenki z życia bohaterów, tak czy siak mam nadzieję, ze wam się spodoba ( o ile ktoś tu jeszcze jest :D)**

_**Przeddzień wyjazdu**_

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, otulając świat łagodnym, pomarańczowym światłem. Nad dwoma bliźniaczymi grobami pod rozłożystym kasztanem stał niewysoki blondyn. Ciemna sylwetka wyraźnie odznaczała się na jasnym horyzoncie. W kurczowo zaciśniętej ręce trzymał kopertę. Kopertę na której widniały stare ślady łez. Postać lekko się trzęsła, czy to z rozpaczy czy z wściekłości? Tego nawet on nie wiedział. Chłopak wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w nagrobki. Z jego oczu wyzierała rozpacz i zagubienie. W pewnym momencie podniósł głowę i odwrócił się na dźwięk delikatnych kroków na kamienistym podłożu. Stała tam niebieskooka blondynka. Wiatr łopotał jej szalikiem. Wpatrywała się w kopertę w dłoni chłopaka i wypisanego na niej adresata.

_Alphonse Elric._

- Ed… - zaczęła Winry jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała gdy spojrzała mu w oczy. W te pełne smutku i bólu złote oczy.

- Przyszedł tydzień po pogrzebie. To od May – blondyn mówił cicho wpatrując się to w buty to w dziewczynę, która patrzyła na niego najpierw z zdziwieniem, a potem z wyrzutem.

- Zawsze bierzesz wszystko na siebie, głupku! – prawie krzyknęła dziewczyna, a w jej zaczęły wzbierać łzy.

- I czego ryczysz – westchnął chłopak obejmując Winry – dlatego nic ci nie mówiłem – kontynuował zchrypniętym głosem. – Nie chciałem znów widzieć twoich łez – dokończył już bardzo cicho.

- Nie płaczę – dziewczyna odsunęła się lekko od Eda próbując dowieść swych słów.

- Głupia –blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno – wracajmy już – położył nieotwartą kopertę na grobie i odwrócił się. – Czas zacząć żyć za nas dwóch – powiedział już głośniej i pewniej. Łapiąc zaskoczoną Winry za rękę począł iść w kierunku bramy już nie oglądając się za siebie. Zbyt często tu bywał w czasie wakacji. Podniósł tylko rękę w geście pożegnania.

_**Rozmowa przy szarlotce**_

-Winry, gdzie ty się nauczyłaś piec tak pyszną szarlotkę – Westchnął błogo Ed, odchylając się na krześle i kładąc ręce na brzuchu. Siedzieli w kuchni w małej kawalerce którą wynajmowali w central city.

- Pani Hughes kiedyś mnie nauczyła jak się Elycią opiekowałam – Winry się lekko zarumieniła – Powinieneś spróbować jej szarlotki!

- Wiesz Winry – zaczął Ed stukając łyżeczką po talerzu. Patrzył na swoją rękę pokrytą bliznami. – Doktor… - zastanowił się chwilę – Knox? - dokończył z zwątpieniem. Po chwili podjął, gdy dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – Jakoś dziwnie się przy nim zachowywałaś.

- Ależ sobie przypomniał – westchnęła dziewczyna kręcą głową.

- Ktoś o takim samym nazwisku dostał nagrodę za najwyższą średnią na starszym roku – Ed wzruszył ramionami.

- To pewnie jego syn – zaczęła Winry – To stary znajomy rodziców, chyba z studiów. Przychodził kiedyś do nich w odwiedziny, a dwa lata po ich śmierci przeprowadził się do Resembool. –dziewczyna mówiła cicho patrząc w dal. – Od tamtej pory co jakiś czas przychodził do babci i rozmawiali. – blondynka uśmiechnęła się wesoło – oczywiście zawsze przy czymś mocniejszym.

- No tak, stara dobra babcia Pinako – zaśmiał się chłopak – fajnie by było odwiedzić Resembool – zastanowił się Ed. – No dobra, na mnie już czas – powiedział patrząc na zegarek i wstając. – Muszę popatrzeć co tam ciekawego u moich bakterii. Dzięki za szarlotkę, jesteś niesamowita – blondyn pocałował dziewczynę i wyszedł zakładając w marszu płaszcz. Zostawiając Winry, która cały czas zastanawiała się co on tak wyrwał.

_**Ślub**_

- Nienawidzę garniturów warknął cicho Ed łapiąc się za krawat i odciągając go od szyi w celu zaczerpnięcia oddechu.

- Stój spokojnie – szepnęła groźnie Winry szturchając go lekko łokciem.

Byli w pięknym gotyckim kościółku w Resembool Piękne witraże sięgały aż po wysokie sklepienie rzucając na ziemie łagodne, kolorowe światło. W tle właśnie zaczęły grać potężne organy i wszyscy odwrócili wzrok ku głównemu wejściu gdzie stała panna młoda. Była to piękna, brązowooka blondynka w białej sukni ślubnej. Ruszyła dostojnym krokiem ku ołtarzowi pry którym czekał jej wybranek. Niemal wszyscy wydawali ciche westchnięcie gdy kobieta przechodziła obok nich. Nic dziwnego zazwyczaj widywało się ją w bojówkach i innych mało kobiecych strojach. Duża część zebranych pamiętała jak ta kobieta uczyła ich strzelać, mieli oni teraz spory dysonans gdy zobaczyli swoją nauczycielkę w tak kobiecej roli.

Pan młody, wysoki brunet o czarnych wesołych oczach również podziwiał swoją przyszłą żonę. Patrzył na jej lekki chód, delikatny uśmiech czający się w kącikach ust. Na niesforny kosmyk włosów opadający na czoło. Pewnie mógłby tak patrząc na nią całą wieczność, choć lekko drżące ręce zdradzały jego podenerwowanie. Obok na miejscu świadka stał równie wysoki mężczyzna w okularach. Na jego ustach grał zwycięski uśmieszek, tak jakby to on doprowadził do tego ślubu. Co zbyt się z prawdą nie mijało…

_**Wesele**_

Na sali panował wesoły rozgardiasz. Na parkiecie tańczyło kilka par w rytm przebojów disco. Parę osób, głównie mężczyzn zajmowało jeden stolik i prawie od początku imprezy tego stołu nie opuszczała wódkę. Niemal wszystkie obecne na weselu dzieci okupowały fontannę z płynną czekoladą, spokoju tej radości nie zakłócił nawet fakt gdy jeden gości ( podejrzanie śmierdzący dymem papierosowym) wlał pół litra wódki do stojącej obok bliźniaczej fontanny z pończem.

W pewnym momencie muzyka przycichła i pary powoli zeszły z parkietu. Rozgardiasz lekko przycichł gdy rozległ się głos prowadzącego.

- A teraz drodzy goście zapraszamy tutaj państwa młodych – tu zrobił zamaszysty ruch ręką na dwa krzesła stojące do siebie tyłem. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaciekawieni w tamtą stronę, no może poza Havociem, który cały czas walczył z zbyt słabym pończem. Kazano młodej parze usiąść na tych krzesłach i każdemu wręczono dwie tabliczki.

- A teraz wyjaśnijmy o co chodzi – zakrzyknął wesoło prowadzącego - Każdy nich dostał dwie tabliczki, na jednej jest napisane „JA" a na drugiej „ON/ONA". Będę zadawał pytania dotyczące zarówno ich wspólnej przeszłości jak i przyszłości, a oni nie konsultując się ze sobą będą podnosić tabliczkę z odpowiednią osobą! Czy wszystko jest jasne? Zwrócił się do świeżego małżeństwa, a oni kiwnęli głowami. – A oto i pierwsze z nich! Kto będzie trzymać kasę?

Tabliczki szybko powędrowały w górę. Riza z hardym wyrazem twarzy podniosła „JA", a Roy, jakby godząc się z smutną prawdą podniósł „ONA" goście nagrodzili ich wesołym śmiechem.

- Oho zaczynamy od zgodności, to dobrze! A oto i drugie pytanie: Kto pierwszy powiedział „kocham cię"

Tutaj namysł obojga trwał trochę dłużej w końcu oboje podnieśli tabliczki a zgromadzeni zaśmiali się jeszcze głośniej. Riza podniosła tabliczkę „ON", a Roy „ONA" Wychylili się na swoich krzesłach by zobaczyć swoje odpowiedzi i również się zaśmiali.

- A tu widzę, że pamięć lekko szwankuje! – dołączył się do ogólnej wesołości prowadzący.- no dobrze, może tutaj pójdzie łatwiej – Kto dłużej wstaje z łóżka? – Goście nie czekali nawet na odpowiedź i już zaśmiali się radośnie, gdyż dobrze znali odpowiedzi obojga.

Prowadzący zadał jeszcze kilka pytań w tym stylu i pozwolił towarzystwu dalej zajmować się swoimi zajęciami. Po paru godzinach Havoc tańczył już z każdą kobietą obecną na weselu, a jego koszula była coraz bardziej rozpięta. Gdy skończyły mu się dziewczyny odtańczył honorowy taniec z panem młodym. Gdy pod koniec piosenki blondyn zaczął się zbliżać do Eda, ten mniejszy od razu chwycił Winry za rękę

- Może zatańczymy? Bardzo lubię tę piosenkę! – dziewczyna wsłuchała się w muzykę w tle.

- Ty jesteś Ruda? – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie

- Tak, tak, chodźmy! – i wyciągnął swoją partnerkę na parkiet zostawiając siedzącego obok Hughesa na pastwę pijanego Havoca.

Wesele skończyło się około piątej nad ranem pozwalając udać się zmęczonej młodej parze do wspólnego pokoju piętro wyżej.

_**Randomowa scenka z życia**_

- Kot! – Riza dźgnęła męża palcem w pierś.

- Pies! – Roy odchylił się lekko i wsparł dłonie na biodrach.

- Kot! – powtórzyła stanowczo kobieta

- Pies! – Roy opowiedział równie stanowczo

- Kot!

- Pies! Przecież tęskniłaś za Black hayate! – Roy zdecydował się na ostatnią kartę przetargową

- Kot! Nie chce zastępować go jakimś innym psem!

Obok nich na kanapie siedziało dwóch niemal identycznych czteroletnich chłopców. Ich orzechowe oczy przeskakiwały to z jednej postaci to na drugą, jakby oglądali mecz pin-ponga. Bo tak tez wyglądał kolejny podobny spór ich rodziców.

- A ja chce chomika! - krzyknął w końcu jeden z nich gdy zapadła chwila ciszy.

- A ja łybke! – podchwycił drugi.

- Chomika? – mruknęła ich matka przenosząc wzrok na dzieci.

- Rybkę? – westchnął również nie zachwycony ojciec.

Chłopcy pokiwali wesoło główkami, a ich ciemne włosy podskakiwały miękko.

- To ja wolę kota

- To ja wole psa

Małżeństwo wypowiedziało te słowa szybko i niemal równocześnie. Dzieci spojrzały na nich błagalnym wzrokiem.

- A łybka i chomik?! – krzyknęły razem zaciskając piąstki i patrząc na rodziców maślanymi oczami. Ci spojrzeli po sobie z rezygnacją.

- To może żółw? – Zaproponował Roy nieśmiało.


End file.
